I Will Be Your King
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sequel to I Will Be Your Knight. Newly married Parn & Deedlit return to the human realm. After destroying a new evil Parn has to decide what he really wants in life A peaceful life with Deedlit or the chance to be like his greatest mentor King Kashue
1. The Beginning of a New Terror

I Will Be Your King  
  
A/N: I told you I would be back :)  
  
Ok- here is the start of the sequel! Yeah! I was so glad there were people who enjoyed the last RoLW fic- that I just had to keep going! For all you new readers- please read "I Will Be Your Knight" first- otherwise you will sooooo be lost :)  
  
Not much going on right now- so I decided to post-   
  
There is some 'implied' stuff in this fic- Between Deed and Parn- it's more mushy fluff and I don't think it's anything too graphic to merit an R rating- but if you feel differently let me know :)  
  
Tell me what you think! And thanks again for the reviews- enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Spending almost a month just relaxing in the safe confines of the Elven forest, the newly married couple decided to return for a time to the realm of the mortals and visit old friends.  
  
Mounting his horse, with Deedlit behind him, they took off for Valis. Everything seemed new and wonderful to Parn's eyes as they rode several days.  
  
It had been over three weeks of pure bliss since they were first married, and Parn had never been happier. All his thirst for glory and fame had vanished as his heart had what it truly desired. Deedlit also was extremely happy. She had her knight. From the very beginning she had loved him, and now they had each other forever.   
  
In the beginning there were times where she truly did worry that his feelings for her weren't what she had always hoped. Times where he was to duty bound to notice her, or even times where he allowed Sheris to get close to him. But Deedlit didn't care about those times anymore, because he was bound to her and only her.  
  
But still something was troubling her ever since they left the borders of the forest and returned to the mortal domain.  
  
The talk of Parn becoming a king troubled her more than she wanted to let on. But how would he become a king? She wondered. Parn was not of royal blood, so he could not inherit a kingdom. Trying to push the thoughts aside they finally arrived with a warm welcome from familiar faces.  
  
Etoh was smiling widely at seeing his best friends again. Slayn, Lelyia, the Princess Fiana, even Sheris and Orson were there to meet them.  
  
"Parn! Deedlit!" Etoh waved. "It is so good to see you."  
  
Parn dismounted and hugged his childhood friend. Turning back to the horse, he helped Deedlit down to her feet.  
  
"it's good to see you both again. You were away so long we thought you left the continent." Slayn smiled as he greeted Parn.  
  
"Nice piece of jewelry you have there." Sheris smiled as she walked up to Parn. She couldn't help but still be attracted to him. Ever since they had met, she liked the free knight. She was especially jealous of Deedlit for having such a close and strong bond with him. But she would never have expected either to do anything about that. To her Parn seemed like the unattainable type, that never settled down.  
  
"So it is true then." Lelyia smiled as she hugged Deedlit. "Congratulations."  
  
"True? What's true? What is it?" The Princess asked with excited eyes.  
  
"Slayn, Etoh, everyone… Deed and I got married." Parn smiled as he took Deedlit's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"M..married?" Sheris stuttered. She couldn't believe it… but there they were all smiling and everything.  
  
"When did you do this?" Etoh asked happy to see his two friends happy.  
  
"We were married in the Elven traditions about a month ago." Parn replied.  
  
"But neither of you have rings." The Princess noticed. She was confused at this.  
  
"In the Elven rites, we exchange our most precious gift, instead of the human custom of rings. Our circlets were given to us at birth and we only take them off if we give our hearts to another." Deedlit explained.  
  
"But how did you get another one?" Etoh questioned noting Parn had Deedlit's old one, and she had one on as well.  
  
"It is Parn's circlet he earned by becoming one of the High Elves."  
  
"You did what? Wow, Parn you were accepted into the Elven clan?" Etoh said astounded.  
  
"That is a very rare occurrence. I would like very much to hear all about it." Slayn asked, always the scholar.  
  
"Not now dearest." Lelyia said touching Slain's shoulder. "They must be tired and hungry. First they can freshen up and then we can talk all about it over lunch."  
  
"Lunch sounds good." Parn commented as his stomach growled.  
  
"It's settled then, we'll get you both nice rooms… oh I forgot, you're married. So we'll find you a nice room where you can find some privacy."  
  
The group walked inside the palace laughing and talking happily. All but Sheris that is. She was devastated by the news of Parn's marriage. Yet, she was happy for them both.  
  
'They deserved each other.' She decided as she followed the rest inside the large stone castle walls.  
  
Dinner that night was a joyous occasion for all. Parn and Deed told the rest all about Karla's ploy and the trials they faced. Everyone seemed relieved that Karla's circlet was now in the safe and capable hands of Wort, and that she would not meddle with the balance in Lodoss again. And the news that Woodchuck was free and off doing what he usually did was also good news.  
  
"That was some adventure, so are you two going to settle down now?" Etoh asked them.   
  
"You could both stay here in the palace if you liked." The Princess added.  
  
"Well," Parn started and looked to his wife sitting at his side. "We never really discussed what we are going to do now. We will have to return to the forest when Deedlit is needed, but until then… we are free to wander I guess."  
  
"But wandering around is no place for a new family starting out." Etoh stated. "You should find yourselves a little piece of land some where and start a home."  
  
"What Parn is trying to say is that we are in no hurry to start anything permanent. We have all our lives to be together. I am happy as long as he is at my side. That is home for me." Deedlit commented.  
  
"We should hold a ball for you two." The Princess spoke up with an idea. "Since you were married in Deedlit's customs, you must let us have a reception celebrating your wedding. And it would be so good to have a ball. Everyone could use the boosting of spirits."  
  
"I think you're right Princess. Some morale boosting is what we need about now. We've been rebuilding for quite a time now." Slayn added.  
  
"Really you don't need to." Parn started to back away from the offer.  
  
"Oh come on now Parn. What's wrong with a little party?" Sheris spoke up. She had been almost as silent as Orson was for the majority of the meal.  
  
"It could be fun, oh please Parn." Deedlit asked with excited eyes. "we can even exchange those ring things your people do to celebrate their nuptials."  
  
"Well, all right. But only for you." Parn said, he was getting good at not blushing anymore around Deedlit. They were finally openly comfortable with their relationship and everyone could tell that it had changed them both. Neither seemed so brash and selfish anymore.  
  
-  
  
The days excitement was done and the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Deedlit stood on the balcony of their room watching the sun decent in the sky and the colors create a breathtaking scene.   
  
A smile grew on her face as two strong, and familiar arms encircled her waist.  
  
"What are you thinking about, my love?" He whispered as he nibbled on her slender ear.  
  
"Just us." she giggled. Parn's actions were tickling her.  
  
"And what about us?" He asked picking her up in his arms. Resting her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Deedlit sighed.  
  
"What do we want to do now?" She asked.   
  
"What ever you want." He told her as he knelt on their bed. Setting her down he crawled on top of her with hungry eyes.  
  
"I mean what about a family? A home out here with your people? What is it you want?" She tried to be serious, but his playfulness, a side she never knew he had, was becoming more and more… distracting.  
  
"You." Was his only reply as he clamed her lips. Their appetites for each other seemed like they would never be quenched as they gave into their passion and pleasure. Calling out each other's name as they reached that point of intimacy, they crashed down upon the bed breathing heavily but satiated.  
  
Not long after they had just settled into a quiet sleep, a large commotion rose up from outside the palace gates. Suddenly several riders on horse back came up the gates and needed to speak with the Princess immediately. The great noise and ruckus was only added to as wagon after wagon came into the gates with injured soldiers.  
  
Suddenly a loud banging could be heard from their door.  
  
"Parn! Deedlit! Get up- we're needed in the throne room immediately." Came a voice that sounded like Etoh.   
  
Parn sighed with relief that his friend had the smarts to not open the door or enter the room. Cloths were scattered around the room as they were quickly discarded from the night's activities.  
  
Parn sat up and tried to wake his stubbornly sleeping wife.  
  
"Deedlit, we need to get up. We're needed in the throne room." Parn whispered to her as he kissed her cheek and got out of bed. Scavenging quickly for his cloths he just threw something on and made sure Deedlit was waking up. Handing her the cloths she had on earlier, he opened the door and left.  
  
Not even looking at the state of how he looked, Parn ran to where things could be explained.  
  
Entering the throne room, everyone was there and looked to be battle ready. Several soldiers were talking with the Princess and Etoh, while Slayn, Lelyia, Orson and Sheris tended to the great amounts of wounded men.  
  
"What happened?" Parn asked.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same thing…" Etoh tried not to laugh at his friend's disheveled hair and clothing. Parn got the joke and quickly straightened his hair, blushing a bit like he use to. "There seems to be a dragon that is attacking villages in the north. There is a small kingdom there that has asked for the aid of all willing countries to help deal with the dilemma."  
  
"A dragon?"  
  
"King Kashue and his men are already there and need back up. We were going to send in several battalions of troops soon, but things have taken a turn for the worse." Etoh said. Since the death of the King, the Princess relied heavily on the advice and guidance of the priest and his friends.  
  
Deedlit came into the room shortly after and was informed about the situation.  
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked seeing that the wounded were treated for now.  
  
"We, don't do anything." Parn said getting everyone's attention.  
  
"But they need help…" Etoh was cut off by Parn raising his hand.  
  
"I'll take the men to the dragon. Deedlit you stay here with Etoh and the Princess."  
  
"What?" she questioned. "Do you think for one second I'm going to let you go into battle by yourself."  
  
"Deed…"  
  
"We're a team remember? Besides someone has to keep an eye on you after all. You seem to find trouble naturally." She said ending the conversation.  
  
By day break Parn, Deedlit, Slayn, Orson and Sheris were saddled up and ready to move out with the troops they were sending to the battle fields.  
  
The trip was a few days travel from Valis. The journey was oddly silent, especially between Parn and Deedlit. The newly married couple rode side by side like usual, but neither spoke more than necessary.  
  
"Come on you two." Sheris said wanting for the easing of tensions on the whole group. "Is the married couple already fighting?"  
  
"We are not fighting. We are merely seeing different perspectives on an issue that never seemed to cause trouble before." Deedlit said.  
  
"It always was an issue." Parn replied quickly looking over at his Elven wife. "Deed…"  
  
"I think we should camp here for the night. Tomorrow we will be getting into dangerous territory and we all will need to be on guard." Slayn said stopping the word battle before it started.  
  
"Deed, can I talk with you for a second?" Parn asked as he walked up to where Deedlit sat on the banks of the river.  
  
"Parn, I know you are worried about me. But you must know I worry about you just as much…I couldn't live with myself if I lost you while doing nothing." She said nearly tearing up just thinking about loosing him.  
  
"I know." He said as he knelt and comforted her. Embracing each other for a long time in silence they both thought of what they might see tomorrow.  
  
"And we'll both be protecting one another tomorrow." she smiled kissing him. "Besides you seem to fight better with me there to protect."   
  
"I love you Deedlit."  
  
"And I love you too." 


	2. The Trek to the Monster's Lair

Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
Hello all! Not much going on in my world right now- it's late at night/early morning and I can't sleep- so I decided to post!  
  
Anyway- here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- You know this by now :)  
  
-  
  
They were back on the road before dawn was up the next morning. The tensions of the day before seemed to be eased. But the increasing carnage they witnessed created a new uneasiness. The scorched earth and destroyed villages caused the group to wonder what kind of creature this could be. Nothing was spared to the devastation.  
  
"What could be this powerful?" Sheris questioned looking at the damage.  
  
"It seems to be a great evil. With many dark powers…" Orson spoke in his quiet thoughtful voice.  
  
"Well what ever it is, it needs to be stopped." Parn said as they continued on until they came to a large palace. Somehow it was nearly untouched by the desolation of the surrounding areas.  
  
"That's odd." Deedlit said as they approached the stone walls. "It doesn't even look scorched."  
  
"You're right. It looks like nothing has even touched the castle." Parn confirmed as they approached. "Hello! Is anyone on there?" He yelled at the castle.  
  
"Do you think someone is even in there?" Deedlit questioned.  
  
"They must be there. It would be a safe place for the wounded to be tended." Slain confirmed as a voice came from the other side.  
  
"Who goes there?" Came the voice.  
  
"We bring help from Valis. Please let us in so we can talk with your leader." Parn yelled back. Soon the castle gate was opened wide and they were let into the palace walls.  
  
As soon as Parn dismounted a familiar face appeared.  
  
"King Kashue!" Parn smiled happy to see the man he looked up to so much.  
  
"Parn! I was hoping they would find you and send you my way!" The mercenary king said as he greeted the group. "You arrived just in time too. We didn't think we would have enough men to go after the beast again."  
  
"King Kashue, what is this monster like that it inflicts so much damage?" Deedlit asked as she came up behind the two men.  
  
"Ah, Deedlit is here too." He smiled. "We'll need your and Slayn's magical powers to aid us as well. The creature is one unlike any I've encountered in all my days. It has tremendous power and we've been unable to even scratch it." The king described.  
  
"This sounds extremely dangerous. How can there be such a creature that can do that?" Deedlit asked as she overlooked the men in the courtyard from the balcony of the throne room.  
  
"And were is the king of this kingdom?" Parn asked looking for some sort of leader in the vicinity.  
  
"Sadly the king and his two sons all perished fighting the monster. I was asked to look after the kingdom before they passed. I've been here ever since." Kashue said rubbing his temples. Fighting this battle was something that looked too big to handle, and he was tired.   
  
"Your majesty, maybe you should get some rest. We can attach the monster's lair before sunup." Parn suggested.  
  
"That's just it. We have no clue where this monster's lair is. We are usually attacked by it and forced to defend when we go out to look for the monster's den." A soldier commented as Kashue sat down in a chair. A table was set up with a map of the area and markings showing where the monster had attacked.  
  
"And as you can see there is not plain pattern to the madness… it's like this creature is smarter than us."  
  
"We need to find its den." Parn stated. "That way we can launch an offensive strike and stop defending all the time."  
  
"But every time we send people out, they get attacked." Kashue said rubbing his temples. He was visibly tired.  
  
"Then I'll go." Parn replied. "One or two people should be able to sneak by the dragon without causing too much problems…" He deduced.  
  
"Then I'm going too." Came Deedlit's voice as she returned from the balcony after hearing the conversation.  
  
"Deed, please. We've been through this before."  
  
"And I've always won this argument. So that means I'm coming with you." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. She always had a way of winning their arguments.  
  
The rest of the group slowly left the throne room to help where needed at the moment. Leaving Parn and Kashue alone to look over the maps.  
  
"From the circlet on your forehead and the different ways you act, I assume you and Deedlit are wedded?" Kashue said breaking the silence between the two.  
  
"Yes, we are." Parn sighed.  
  
"Don't feel too down. Women always seem to have a way to win arguments. But I must say having Deedlit as a wife must keep you on your toes. She's got the fieriest spirit I've seen in a long time."  
  
"I just wish she would stay behind where I know she's safe. I've nearly lost her too many times to keep track of."  
  
"Parn, I hate to say this, but nowhere is totally safe anymore." Kashue said looking out the balcony now. Parn walked over to his side. They gazed down on the busy courtyard area. Even Parn couldn't miss the sad look on Kashue's face.  
  
"Your highness, maybe you should get some rest. You look exhausted… is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just thinking of past lives."  
  
"Past lives?"  
  
"Well, I was as young as you were… that was a long time ago though…it seems like a lifetime ago… I had a woman once, which I loved more than anything. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving her where it was safe, while I first began to unite the lands of my kingdom. After a few months, I returned to see her. However her village was totally destroyed by raiding bandits. We never were able to marry…" Kashue told his story with a sad tone of voice, but his face was like stone. "Parn, there is no safe place in this world… remember that. Deedlit is strong. She is a good partner on and off the battlefield. I envy you two, what you have is something not everyone is blessed with." There was a silent pause between them until Kashue suddenly changed topics. "I think I better get some rest. And you better as well. Leaving by night cover would be best to go unnoticed."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Parn said as Kashue walked out of the throne room, leaving him to think over the sad tale.  
  
-  
  
"There you are. I was looking all over for you Deed." Parn smiled as he found Deedlit out in the stables. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Making sure you don't leave without me." She said as she petted her horse while saddling it.  
  
"Deed…"  
  
"What?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips and turned to face him. "Have you come to forbid me to come? Well I'm not about to let you go off by yourself…"  
  
Parn quickly shut her up with s kiss on the lips. He held her in his arms tightly as he let the frustration wash out of him as he claimed her lips. Releasing her lips he simply held her in his arms. Kissing her circlet he sighed.  
  
"I know…I want you to by my side. We'll go together after nightfall. Just promise me, you'll be careful."  
  
"Only if you promise me you'll do the same." She smiled as she leaned against him. "Care to take nap with me before we go?" Deed asked as she flopped down upon the hay. Parn joined her and they snuggled up for a short rest before they left on their dangerous journey.  
  
-  
  
"Well if this isn't cute." Came a female voice. "I've found them over here." She yelled.  
  
Parn opened one eye to find Sheris looking down on where he and Deedlit had decided to take a nap. "We were looking all over for you two!" She exclaimed as Slayn and Orson came in to the stables. "Sleeping on the job." She smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" Parn asked groggily. He was enjoying the small moment of peace with Deedlit.  
  
"It would be safest if you left soon." Slayn commented as he looked out at the sun as it began its trip below the horizon.  
  
"Dusk has fallen." Orson stated plainly.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get up." Parn said yawning. "Deed… Deedlit." He called waking the sleeping form in his arms. Soon the two were ready. Both horses were saddled and extra weapons packed just in case.   
  
Knowing the seriousness of their journey Parn and Deedlit remained silent and on task during their trek.  
  
As night progressed the couple covered a great deal of scorched earth.  
  
"It seems that fire is it's main power- so it would be ideal for it to be near heat." Deedlit assumed.  
  
"So then, the mountain?" Parn questioned. "It seems almost too easy."  
  
"But there's something dark in the air…"  
  
"You sense something again? Do you know what it is yet?" Parn asked, knowing that her hunches and feelings usually were correct.  
  
"I don't know… but something isn't showing itself yet."  
  
Parn nodded and they continued. The moon and stars were out in the clear sky. It was a picturesque night.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Deedlit whispered. "Some way to spend our, what do you call it… honeymoon." She smiled as she pushed her horse to catch up with Parn.  
  
"When this is over- I'll make it up to you… I promise." Parn said as they finally made their way to the base of the largest mountain formation.  
  
"It's volcanic." Parn commented.   
  
"Yet it seems to be stable. It's a very good place to create a den." Deed deduced. Dismounting they took as much gear as they could carry and began to work their way up the rocky heights, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Parn… over here." Deedlit called. Silently Parn made his way to where Deedlit stood.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Listen." She said as she tapped on the rock. "It's got to be hallow to be making that noise." She suggested at the sound.  
  
"Do you think there's a way in? I see light down there." Parn said looking into a small crack in the rocks.  
  
"I don't know- I'm going to look this way." The elf stated as she began to walk over the rocky surface.  
  
Suddenly after going a few steps, her thoughts of being hollow underneath were confirmed as the layer she stood on began to crack beneath her feet.  
  
"Deed!"  
  
"No Parn- don't come over here…" She tried to stop him. But his extra weight on the fragile surface made the splinters grow. Deedlit quickly summoned the winds to push Parn back before he fell down below. But in doing so, she didn't have time to save herself.  
  
"Parn!" She cried out as she went tumbling down with the rocks.  
  
When the dust settles Parn's face could be seen looking down into the caved in rock.  
  
"DEED!" He called out with a great sense of worry. "DEED! Where are you? Answer me!"  
  
"Parn…" came a weak voice. The sounds of shifting rubble followed as the she elf emerged slowly. "I'm down here."  
  
"Just wait, I'll be down in a second," he yelled as he looked for a way to get down to her.  
  
"NO!" Deedlit screamed to stop him as every move he made caused more and more rubble to fall on her.  
  
"Deed."  
  
"Parn- stay there. Don't…don't come down- it's too risky."  
  
"But Deed."  
  
"I'm fine." She grunted prying herself free of the large debris that trapped her leg. "Parn… there's caverns down here and I smell sulfur and ash… I think the dragon does reside here."  
  
"Deed- we need to get you out of there… but the ropes won't go down that far. Can you use your powers to get up?"  
  
"No…" She groaned looking at her bloody leg. Placing a hand to her head, she felt blood also trickle down her scalp. "I hit my head too hard… I don't think I'll be able to concentrate enough to." She said looking back up to where Parn stood. "Go back and get everyone."  
  
"What? And leave you here? What if the dragon comes… no way Deedlit."  
  
"I can cast a simple spell to help me. Parn please. This is our only chance."  
  
"No Deed… I won't leave you again… ever! You hear me?" He told her sternly, but lovingly.  
  
"You're not totally leaving me… I'm telling you to go and do this."  
  
"I won't leave because I won't know if you're safe or not… Deedlit."  
  
"Parn, my circlet… since you passed the rites of our clan, you can connect with my spirit. Just touch the circlet and concentrate. I'll be able to hear your thoughts and talk to you…" She told him, pushing herself up to her feet. Deedlit balanced herself against the cave wall, but her leg was too weak and she fell. "I'll be waiting right here for you to get help. Please love…"  
  
"Deed…" Parn didn't know what to do. But listening to her, he decided to get the others. "I'll be right back for you."  
  
"I know you will… now hurry!"  
  
Without looking back Parn almost ran down the mountain. Jumping on his steed, he took off full speed tot the palace and the others. 


	3. The Escape and a New Ally

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Hello all! I'm back with another chapter to the sequel :)  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying it, as much as I am! So with out further ado- here you go! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming ^_^  
  
-Standard Disclaimer's Apply-  
  
-  
  
Deedlit ripped her long cape and began to clean her cut leg. Binding her ankle she tried to get comfortable.  
  
As she shifted the ground began to shake and shift once more. As the tremors grew in intensity the sounds of loud snorting also grew.  
  
Pulling herself over to hide behind a rock formation Deedlit's breath stopped as she witnessed a large dragon walk by. To her surprise it had chains attached to its legs and it looked sad.  
  
Trying to stay unnoticed she froze. But that didn't help. The dragon sniffed the air and spotted her instantly. Its large green eyes looked over in her direction and sniffed the air once again.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" A loud voice called coming from behind the dragon. "You were supposed to find the intruder! He's getting away! Do I have to do everything around here?"  
  
Deedlit was shocked to see a dark wizard appear to scold the dragon. Hitting the creature with his staff, he berated the dragon. "I'll just have to send a blot of lighting to put an end to the spy." He laughed menacingly. To Deedlit, the man looked a lot like the evil wizard Ashram did.  
  
As he began to chant the spell, Deedlit grew desperate.   
  
'He's going to kill Parn…NO! I can't let him do that!' She told herself as she quickly moved into action.  
  
Throwing all her weight on her good leg, she swiftly lunged at the wizard. Her weight and sudden attack caught the wizard by surprise and knocked him down. The spell fizzled, as it wasn't completed.  
  
"What?" The wizard said as he fought with Deedlit. "You stupid girl! You'll pay for that!" He said as he threw Deedlit off of him and against the rock. The wizard stood up and dusted his red robes off. "You dumb dragon! Couldn't you have even located her? I should just put you to death right here and now!" He yelled hitting the creature again. The dragon whined and stepped back from the bad tempered man.   
  
Deedlit pushed her body up on her elbows as the wizard came over to her.  
  
"So, you think you can defeat me by simply finding my lair?" He snickered grabbing a hold of her face. "Tell me Elf, what do you think you and your companion can accomplish?" He asked holding her tightly. Deedlit's eyes closed as he put pressure on her cheekbones as his hands clamped down on her. "I've never seen an Elf this close before." He mused. "Your kind amuses me, but you are so secretive… tell me little girl and I will spare your life."  
  
Deedlit's eyes snapped open as she threw her arms at the man, knocking his grip away.  
  
"Feisty aren't we? I like that in a woman." he growled as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Now move!" he commanded both her and the dragon.  
  
Parn had tried what Deedlit had told him to do, but he couldn't concentrate as he rode back for help.   
  
"Deedlit, please be alright." He prayed with every stride of the horse. Galloping through the open gates of the castle at sunrise, Parn ran to the throne room where everyone was.  
  
"Hurry- we have to go back there!" Parn nearly screamed in distress.  
  
"Parn?" Slain asked seeing the worry on his friend's face.  
  
"You're back so soon? Did you find the beast's lair?"  
  
"We need to hurry! Deed… Deedlit… she…" Parn eyes began to water again.  
  
"Parn? What happened to Deed? Is she alright?" Slain asked.  
  
"She fell in the mountain… we need to go get her before the dragon finds her." Parn said trying to get his breathing back to normal, but his heart rate was pumping too fast. "Hurry!"  
  
"Alright, we'll move out. We should go in smaller groups, that way we won't be detected." Kashue said entering the room.  
  
"Good idea your majesty." Sheris commented. "Lead the way."  
  
The group was assembled rather quickly, but to Parn it took an eternity. He was finally able to connect with Deedlit. He had never felt anything like the rush of connecting with her spirit. He knew she was worried, he could feel it. Some thing had happened… but she wouldn't tell him what. She just kept saying he should hurry and that there was a wizard behind everything. That would explain the dragon's above normal powers. Parn thought as he told Deedlit they were on their way.  
  
Deedlit felt relief wash over her, knowing they were coming. She would just have to wait and do what she could to keep them safe on their journey here. The wizard had left her in a small cage in his dark cave like residence.  
  
Deedlit struggled against the cage bars, but wasn't able to get anywhere. As she gave up and curled up in a corner of the cage, the dragon slowly made it's way over to her. Sniffing the air the dragon got a good smell of her scent. At first Deedlit was a bit scared as the large dragon came nearer her cage, but soon she realized it wasn't something to fear at all. Slowly outreaching her hand to the dragon she was surprised when it gently sniffed and then licked her hand. The rough feel of its tongue made Deedlit giggle.  
  
"I see, you are a friendly dragon. It's the wizard that has been forcing you to cause all the destruction." She smiled as she affectionately petted the dragon's scaly skin. "You poor thing, no one deserves that. We need to get you out of here…" She said and the dragon, for what it is worth, seemed to understand her. Stepping back the dragon began to try and bend the bars of the cage with its claws and then teeth. Soon it was bend just enough so that Deedlit, with her small frame, could slip right out.   
  
"Thank you." She said as she hugged the dragon's red head. "Now it's my turn to help you escape." She told it was she began to look for the keys to its chains. Not finding them Deedlit resorted to calling on the spirits of flame to aid her in removing the chains from the Dragon's back feet.  
  
"There we are… you are free!" She told the red creature. It looked at her with a confused face. "Would you like to help me get back to my friends?" She asked seeing the dragon didn't know what to do. "Come on…" She motioned for it to follow her out of the cave. To her surprise the dragon picked her up by it's short front arms and placed her on its back in front of its wings.  
  
"Alright, I'll ride. My ankle needs a break anyway… now let's go home." She smiled as she petted the dragon again.  
  
Parn and the first group of men, consisting of Slayn, Sheris, Orson, Kashue and several other knights reached the mountain as a large storm began to brew. Lighting flickered across the sky, as thunder roared in the air. The mountain ahead of them looked ominous and scary. However, none of that mattered to Parn. All he knew was that Deed was inside that mountain and he was going to get her back.  
  
Unexpectedly the group witnessed a large dragon lift off from the mountain's side. The men fell into fighting formation as they prepared for he dragon's assault.  
  
"Get ready men!" Kashue commanded as he drew his sword. Several men with bows took aim at the creature. The small catapults that they had brought were readied as the creature sailed effortlessly in the sky.  
  
"Why isn't it attacking?" Parn asked Slayn.  
  
"I don't know Parn…" Was the best answer the wise man could give.  
  
"Something's not right here…" Parn looked over to Kashue.  
  
"Ready! And fire!" Kashue ordered his men. The first waves of projectiles were thrown at the monster that loomed overhead.  
  
Parn felt a rush of fear from Deedlit's circlet. She was in trouble… Parn concentrated as hard as he could and finally was able to connect with Deedlit.  
  
'Deed, what's wrong?'  
  
"Stop the attack!' She screamed in fear and pain. 'Parn you have to stop them… we'll fall.'  
  
'What? Fall?' Parn strained his eyes to get a closer look at the dragon. What he saw scared him beyond words. There on the dragons' back was a person. It was a woman because of the long hair flowing in the winds, and Parn instantly recognized her… Deed. "NO! Kashue stop! Please!" Parn yelled as he ran over to Kashue and the men. Trying to put himself in between himself and the archers he yelled for them to stop.  
  
"Parn? What's wrong?"  
  
"Deed! She's on the dragon!" He screamed. But he was too late to stop the catapult from firing it's second round, and a better aimed attack.   
  
Parn watched in horror as the rock went straight for the dragon's wings. The impact didn't phase the dragon too much, but the rider was thrown.   
  
"DEED!" Parn screamed as he watched her fall. He was afraid, more afraid than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't move… all he could do was tremble as he saw her form tumbling. 'Please no, spirits of the forest, goddesses of Lodoss, please don't take her form me now…' He prayed.   
  
As if the dragon had heard his pleas, it swooped down and caught the elf in its front claws. As gently as possible the dragon held her unconscious form to it's chest as it made it's descent to the ground.  
  
Parn sighed with relief and turned to stare down the catapult operators.  
  
"I said STOP!" He roared with rage. He then ran to where the dragon had landed. Crying out his wife's name he ran to her as the dragon tenderly set her on the ground.   
  
Seeing the human run closer the dragon snarled and put it's front legs protectively in front of Deedlit's body. Parn couldn't help but come to a halt at the creature's angered growl.   
  
"Deed!" Parn yelled to her. He didn't dare come any closer to the angered beast, but his wanting to touch her and see that she was alright welled up inside.  
  
"…Parn…" Came her weak voice as she began to stir. The dragon seemed to forget there was anyone else there as it tried to get Deedlit to move by nuzzling her face with its nose.  
  
"Deedlit." Parn said taking a step closer. This caused the dragon to begin to sniff the air. Getting a good smell of Parn, he sniffed Deedlit. There were traces of this man on her scent. Feeling content that this human wasn't going to hurt her, it stepped back and let Parn run to Deed's side.  
  
"Deed, are you alright?" He asked as tears of joy came out of his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Parn, don't hurt him." Deedlit said quietly reaching out her hand to touch Parn's face. She then turned her attention to the dragon that had saved her twice now. "Thank you." She smiled taking her hand off Parn and petting the dragon's nose.  
  
"Deed!" Came the voices of the others. But the overprotective dragon intercepted them again.  
  
"It's the dragon!" Kashue's men cried in fear grabbing for their swords.  
  
"NO! Stop this." Deedlit said as she forced herself to sit up. "He helped me! He was forced to do all this damage by a dark wizard. Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded resting in Parn's arms. "It's ok, they are friends… come here." She told the dragon. And to everyone's amazement the large red-scaled creature did as asked. "See? He's a nice dragon." Deedlit added as she petted him again, and got the dragon to sit behind her. 


	4. The Battle at the Volcano

A/N: Hello again- Sorry it's been a little while- But this story has been getting pushed to the back burner due to the seemingly lack of interest, or that could be due to my own laziness and stressed out life. whatever works for you.  
  
Things have been kind of busy here- school, work, study, anime, (a must have if I hope to survive at all ^_^;) study, school, work, maybe sleep, and the cycle continues!  
  
But I'm here now- and here's the next chapter!  
  
Thank you to the few reviewers! I will try and keep a regular schedule of updates for this fic- I have most of it typed- but the ending is still up in the air :)  
  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply:  
  
-  
  
"A wizard you say." Slayn asked as he stepped closer to Parn and Deedlit.  
  
"Yes, he looks to be from Wagnard's group of mages by the decorations on his cloak." Deedlit described.  
  
"Alright, we'll take care of the wizard." Parn said. "Sheris!"  
  
"What?" The red head called hearing her name.  
  
"I want you to take Deedlit back to the palace and see that she is taken care of." Parn explained as he picked up Deedlit and began to walk to his horse.  
  
"What?" Deedlit exclaimed, "We aren't finished here."  
  
"We aren't but you are. You're going back Deed and I will NOT budge on the subject." He said dominantly. There was just no way he was going to let her be hurt anymore today. And Deedlit saw in his eyes that he was dead set on getting her away safely.  
  
"All right, but. be careful. Look after him for me." She quickly looked over to the dragon. Hearing it reply with a snort Deedlit allowed Parn to set her on his horse.  
  
"I'll be back before you even miss me." Parn smiled as he kissed her before the two women were off.  
  
"Now, let's find this wizard and put a stop to this trouble." Parn said in a commanding voice. Turning to the dragon he saw now what Deed saw. This dragon wasn't capable to due such harsh things. In fact it acted a lot like a pet around Deed, a very large and dangerous if made angry, but a pet nonetheless.  
  
The dragon swiftly picked Parn up with his front paws and deposited him on his back. Once Parn was securely sitting, the dragon looked over at Slayn and sniffed the sorcerer.  
  
"Come on Slayn, we'll need your help against this wizard's magic." Parn smiled seeing the weariness on his friend's face.  
  
"Are you sure he's. safe?"  
  
"If Deedlit trusted him, then I do." Parn assumed him as the dragon picked him up also. With a few powerful swooshes of the dragon's red wings they were up in the air.  
  
As the dragon maneuvered in the howling winds and blinding lightening the two men held on tightly. The ride was smooth and neither felt the dragon land inside the cavern hideout.  
  
"I guess this is where the wizard was." Parn said quietly.  
  
"Correction, this is where the wizard is!" Came a voice. Out of the shadows came the evil grin of the wizard. "You worthless dragon!" He hissed. "First you let the elf woman get away, and now you bring these fools here. oh well. I will just have to kill you too once I finish off these pitiful warriors. By the end of the night I will be supreme ruler of this and the surrounding lands!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Parn asked. "You did all this destruction just to become ruler of the kingdom?"  
  
"Not just this kingdom, there will no doubt be many more afterwards. I won't stop till I rule all of Lodoss!"  
  
"You're insane!" Parn yelled in disbelief of the wizard's aspirations.  
  
"I grow tired of you and your friends- I will kill you all! No one will be spared." The wizard raised his hands above his head and a large ball of glowing blue energy grew out of nothing.  
  
"Parn, watch out! He's going to use his magical powers." Slayn warned as he quickly put up a magical shield. "Protect us to wise spirits from the evil one who wishes harm to all of Lodoss." Slayn mumbled as he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
The attack was averted and a soon as Slayn put down his shield that protected them Parn charged with sword drawn at the evil wizard. While in mid air ready to slash down with his sword a clawed paw reached out and grabbed Parn and pulled him away from a second and third shot of the blue energy.  
  
Parn was speechless as the dragon set him down behind Slayn and stood in front of the two. With a snarling face the dragon finally stood up to the wizard that had for so long forced him to do his bidding.  
  
"Oh, so you now finally find your backbone, you worthless dragon! I haven't seen anything so pathetic in my life! You're a dragon- you should have been ferocious with out my powers to aid you in my plans of destruction." But this only gained a louder snarl from the dragon.  
  
Charging quickly the dragon pounced on the wizard. Being struck with an almost blinding rush of magic the dragon went tumbling to the ground, but not before grabbing the wizard staff the evil man held.  
  
Parn saw his chance and rushed forward. With a warrior's yell he sunk his blade into the wizard's unsuspecting body. Blood began to gush out of the wound, and Parn released the sword. Stepping back wards Parn went to see if the dragon was all right. Slayn was already at the dragon's side when Parn got there.  
  
Both men watched as the wizard stumbled and with his last breaths chanted a spell and fell to the ground. As he did so the mountain, that was also a volcano began to shake. "Slayn? What's going on?" "I don't know- I think he might have awoken the volcano. we have to get out of here. There's no stopping it now." Slayn yelled over the ruckus of falling and shifting rock.  
  
"What about the dragon?" "He's injured. His wing is hurt." Slayn said pointing to the limp wing on the dragon's back. "We have to run, now."  
  
"We can't leave him here. He helped us." Parn said. "Wake up!" Parn said screaming into the dragon's face. But its eyes were closed. "Come on!" "Parn, there's no time!" Slayn called as he stood up and motioned for the knight to follow.  
  
"No, I can't leave yet.. Get up! Get up for Deed. do this for her! Wake UP!" Parn yelled. Then suddenly the dragon's eyelids opened and the dragon was up in no time.  
  
"We need to get out of here- come on." Parn coaxed the dragon. But the ground they stood on was becoming very volatile and unstable. Soon it was beginning to crumble underneath them. The dragon quickly grabbed both men and jumped out of the cavern, creating a new hole with its head. With the one injured wing, the ride to safety was very treacherous.  
  
Once they reached the ground, they were met with panic and chaos of the men. The volcano was erupting at a fast rate.  
  
"Parn! Slayn!" Kashue called riding over to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"The wizard awoke the volcano before he died. It's going to erupt and soon." Parn said.  
  
"Can you stop this Slayn?" Kashue asked.  
  
"No your majesty. It's too much for my powers alone."  
  
"Deedlit." Parn said. Quickly touching her circlet he called out to her. 'Deed, the volcano. it's going to erupt. we need to calm the spirits of fire.'  
  
'Parn, I will lend you my powers, you will have to calm them because I'm so far away.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yes, you are an elf now remember? You can call on spirits, and with my aid, and Slayn's powers we should be able to stop the flow of the lava. Now tell Slayn to concentrate and then you need to clear your mind.' She instructed.  
  
"Slayn, get ready, we're going to stop this volcano from killing any people." Parn said as he stood facing the lava-spewing volcano.  
  
'Now, Parn, remember what you learnt from the spirits of fire, let your heart lead you.' Deedlit whispered to him.  
  
The next thing Parn knew was that he was laying flat on his back and a rough wet object was licking his face. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the dragon giving what one could call a smile, if dragons could smile.  
  
"W.what happened?" Parn groaned. He felt drained and tired.  
  
"We were able to stop the lava from being a harm to anyone." Slayn assured him. "And I never knew you were able to call the spirits to help before." The sorcerer said amazed at Parn.  
  
"It was Deed who helped. during the trials I was able to use minimal powers, but she guided her powers through me."  
  
"Well that is still quite impressive!" King Kashue said kneeling down next to Parn. "We should go back and celebrate our victory over this evil wizard with a large ball in your honor Parn."  
  
"Mine? But it wasn't just me." Parn stated.  
  
"You were the leader Parn, besides you deserve this." Slayn said calmly helping his friend to his feet.  
  
-  
  
"Deed!" Sheris cried as she caught Deedlit from falling off her horse. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What?" Deedlit asked in a weak voice.  
  
"You almost fell. are you alright?"  
  
"...I… think so. I'm all right. just tired. They defeated the wizard."  
  
"Oh.." Sheris said. There was a silence between the two.   
  
"Sheris."  
  
"Deed."  
  
They both started at the same time.  
  
"You go first," Deedlit said.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry Deed."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Deedlit asked as she steadied herself in the saddle again. Sheris took the reigns of the horse from Deed and held on to them as she rode closer to the elf to steady her.  
  
"For everything. I was so jealous of you, and I treated you badly."  
  
"You were jealous of me? But why? I was always jealous of you."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Yeah, the way you always got Parn's attention and… the fact that you're…"  
  
"I'm what?"   
  
"Well, a human. You had that in common with Parn. And for so long I was jealous that you would probably win his heart from me."  
  
"Deed, I never had his heart. Not even for a minute. You were always the one he wanted, and the one he got. I was jealous of you because you were different and that's what attracted Parn to you. and I tried. I tried shamelessly at times to keep him away from you. But in the end, you deserved each other. And you've changed him so much it's almost unbelievable."  
  
"Changed him?"  
  
"He's different now, I don't know how to explain it, but he acts more like a man and he even stopped blushing all the time." Sheris laughed thinking of how many times she saw the young warrior turn a shade of red. "Besides he's more open now and that will help him to be a good leader."  
  
"I guess he is different... Sheris?"  
  
"Yeah Deed."  
  
"I was wondering. since Parn and I will more than likely be staying out here in his world for a while, I was wondering if we.. Could be friends?"  
  
"Friends." Sheris thought looking over the elf. She could tell Deedlit was tired and weak, but she was sincere in her words. "Sure, you need a good girlfriend anyway. Us women need to stick together." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you… for the longest time I thought you would hate me even more now."  
  
"I am a little jealous still, but I'll get over it. So tell me what is married life like?" Sheris asked as they approached the castle. Helping Deed down off Parn's horse and into the castle they got her leg treated and she was in her bedroom in no time.  
  
"Well, it's not all that different than regular life." Deed said settling down in the pillows.  
  
"Um huh, really?" Sheris smiled coyly as she picked up a discarded piece of clothing. "And what do we have here?" Deedlit blushed a deep red seeing the article of clothing was her own undergarment that got ripped in the other night's activities.  
  
"Except for that." Deed mumbled.  
  
"I think we'll leave it at that." Sheris laughed. "You need to get some rest. I'll talk to you later." She waived as she exited the room.  
  
-  
  
The pain in Deed's leg had stopped throbbing, and her headache had lessened. But a new pain began to emerge from within. If it weren't for the pain killing herbs she had been given by the doctors of the castle, she wouldn't have noticed it right away, but it was there. 


	5. The Prophecy In Motion

Chapter 5  
  
A/N-  
  
Hello again- Sorry for the wait, but this is a long chapter- it should make up for the wait ^_^  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying this sequel... I am having fun writing it :)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and such, I enjoy them all. I'm kind of supprised with the number- there was such a great  
  
responce from the first story... but oh well. I'll keep writing for those few loyal readers.  
  
Anyway on with the story! You know the disclaimers too, so I don't feel like writing it in here.  
  
It's early and I didn;t get much sleep last night- animeathon! Several friend and I watched a LOT ot anime- my favorite from last night was a show called "Read or Die" A James Bond meets Xmen kind of show... highly enjoyable...  
  
well anyway- I'll let you get on with the story!  
  
-  
  
Soon the warring party had returned to the castle. Parn had ridden on the dragon's back the whole way. Making sure the dragon's broken wing was looked after and after ordering no one to hurt the dragon he made his way to his and Deedlit's room. Sheris had told him she was extremely tired and that Deedlit just sleeping now. But he had to see her.   
  
Entering as quietly as possible Parn made his way to the bed. She was sleeping all curled up into almost a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face looked exactly how it always had, but for some reason she looked even more beautiful to Parn. There was almost a glow to her, and Parn couldn't help but smile as he touched her face lovingly.   
  
Shedding his armor, and retiring to his usual night cloths; Parn joined his wife for a bit of well deserved rest. However it was interrupted not too long after he had just laid down when he was awoken with the painful groans of his partner at his side.  
  
"Deed?" He whispered hugging her to him.  
  
"It hurts Parn…" She whimpered.   
  
"What hurts… what can I do? Please, Deedlit, I can't stand to see you in so much pain." Parn asked looking into her eyes that told of pain.  
  
"Please make it stop…" She pleaded as she doubled over and cried out. Parn couldn't take much more of this. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on and wrapped Deedlit up in the sheet.  
  
"I'm taking you to the healers, they should know what to do." He told her as he picked her up gently in his arms.   
  
The darkness of the night didn't stop Parn from navigating his way through the darkened hallways with only minimal light provided. Finally coming to the healers wing of the castle, Parn pushed the doors open and he entered. He yelled for someone to come and help them.  
  
"She's in pain, do something." He demanded the clerics and healers that came running to see what the problem was. Parn felt helpless again as he could only hold her hand as the doctors looked her over and checked for any cause of the pain.   
  
Finding no visual wound, or injury that could cause the pain, they opted to give her some tea that would help her sleep and dull the pain.  
  
Parn was told to return to his room, and that they would keep Deedlit there for observation. But Parn wasn't about to leave her side. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair Parn tried to sleep resting his head near Deedlit.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder woke him from his light sleep. The sun was out by now and the morning birds sung.  
  
"Parn, I was told I could find you here." Came a friendly voice behind him. Parn looked and saw his dear friend Slayn pulling up a chair next to him.  
  
"They can't find anything wrong with her… do you think I should take her back to the forest? Her kind would know what to do." Parn suggested.  
  
"No Parn, there isn't anything wrong with Deedlit. And I don't think anyone can do anything to fix the 'problem.'" Slayn smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about? She's in pain, there has to be something wrong."  
  
"Parn, humans are naturally larger than elves in stature."  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with Deed."  
  
"What if I would tell you that you were probably going to be a father in about eight or so months?" Slayn said patting Parn on the back.  
  
"You mean she's… and that's what is causing the pain?" Parn looked at Deedlit and grabbed her hand. "But why does it have to be so painful to her?"  
  
"She'll get use to the pain once she knows what is happening inside of her. And there are teas and herbs that can decrease the pain. But the fact is that a human child will be a bit larger than elves were meant to have. We will have to be extra careful with her from now on."  
  
"You really think that's what is wrong with her? That we're having a… a child?"  
  
"I can't be for sure, but that would be my opinion judging from the timing and symptoms. Don't worry too much Parn, I'll make up some herbs for her and she'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks Slayn…" Parn said watching as his friend got up.  
  
"Oh and Parn, congratulations, Fatherhood is a joyous step in one's life… I only hope someday I will be able to share in your joy." And with that he left the two alone.  
  
-  
  
The reconstruction effort began almost immediately. King Kashue started organizing the warriors into construction parties that went around the countryside helping those afflicted by the evil wizard.  
  
Parn helped out where ever he could, but never strayed outside of the castle walls too far. It had been several days now since Slayn had diagnosed Deedlit's condition. She was overjoyed when Parn told her what the cause of her pain was. He had tried to apologize for having to put her through this, but she seemed more than ready to accept the pain that was associated with bearing her love's children.  
  
Slayn's herbal potions and Deedlit's own knowledge of herbs, helped ease the pain and she was soon up and walking around like normal.  
  
News of the defeat of the evil wizard caused great celebrations to rise up among the people of the kingdom. King Kashue had organized a party for the palace as well, inviting all the surrounding people to come and join in the celebration. Soon Lelyia, Etoh and even Princess Fiana came escorted with guards, and aid for the cities.  
  
"It's going to be a lovely place once the rebuilding finishes." Lelyia smiled after greeting Slayn with a kiss. "I was worried, but I know I should not have been." She added.  
  
"Everything went as well as to be expected." Slayn assured her.  
  
"Where's Parn and Deed?" Etoh asked as he noticed the two were not anywhere to be seen.  
  
"They are more than likely behind the castle walls playing with Deedlit's new friend." Sheris told them with a wink.  
  
"Friend?" Etoh and Fiana asked puzzled. The group all began to short walk out the back entrance of the castle to find Parn and Deedlit snuggled together on a hillside. But what was resting right next to them startled the three newcomers.  
  
"Dragon!" Fiana gasped as she hid behind Etoh.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about." Sheris laughed. "It's completely harmless… just think of it as a large and fire breathing cat."  
  
"You mean this isn't the dragon who did all this damage?" Lelyia questioned.  
  
"No, sadly the dragon was forced to do that by the wizard controlling it. Once it befriended Deedlit, it became completely harmless." Slayn assured them.  
  
The commotion cause all three sleepers to awake. The dragon affectionately nuzzled up to Deedlit after she told the dragon the strangers were friends.   
  
"I guess it is harmless." Etoh laughed seeing it act like a large pet towards Deed.  
  
"Etoh!" Parn called. "It's good to see you all again." He said as he helped Deedlit to her feet.  
  
"I can do things myself you know." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know, but I just want to help make everything easier on you…"  
  
"You can be so sweet at times Parn." Deedlit giggled as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. The old friends were once again together. And over the grand feast hosted that night the tale of the evil wizard was told.   
  
"And that's not all the surprises we have to tell." Parn smiled as he looked at Slayn and then to Deedlit.  
  
"What else could there be?" Fiana asked in a happy voice to see everyone having such a good time.  
  
"Well, do you want to tell them Deed?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"We're having a baby!" She smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful Deed!" Etoh smiled. "I'm sure you'll both be great parents."  
  
"Will it look more like an Elf or a human?" Fiana questioned in with a puzzled look.  
  
"We don't know… all we know for sure is that it's about a month along. And that's what was causing Deedlit so much pain." Parn said taking her hand.  
  
"Are you alright now Deed?" Lelyia asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm use to it and the teas and herbs are helping a great deal."  
  
"This in deed calls for a celebration!" Etoh said patting Parn on the back.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we can gather enough things for a feast and a small ball." The princess added.  
  
"It's really not necessary…" Both Deed and Parn tried to convince them, but no one would hear of it.  
  
And so several hours later, before dusk had settled in, the main hall of the castle was full of dancers and merriment. Musicians played a soft waltz in the background as people danced, talked and ate. On the dance floor there was no other couple that was so tenderly entwined as Parn and Deedlit. Parn's arms were wrapped around Deedlit's waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck. Her forehead rested on his neck with his head pillowed by her golden locks.  
  
Neither said a word, nor did they care if they were dancing properly or not. They just were together in a comforting silence.   
  
Parn was once again dressed in the fine robes he had been given by Deedlit's parents on their wedding day, while Deedlit wore a simple, yet elegant dress made of silk.  
  
Their announcement had brought a large cheer from the crowd of almost strangers until a day ago. Now the couple was known by all as the cause for their being saved from the dragon and wizard.  
  
"They truly look happy. Don't they?" Etoh smiled as he and the others sat enjoying the fine meal prepared for them.   
  
"Yes, they are. And I am happy for them." Slayn said and Lelyia agreed as they all looked out onto the dance floor and spotted the two.  
  
"Slayn, just how different are elves from humans?" Sheris asked thinking of the pain Deedlit had been experiencing and would until the birth.  
  
"I'm not for sure in that matter. The Elven tribes seem to be very reclusive and very few mate with mortals. It will be very hard on Deedlit, I'm sure. But she is strong and, I'm quite sure she won't give up without a fight." The wise sorcerer said. Everyone sitting nodded at the comment and continued with their meals.  
  
-  
  
"Parn."  
  
"What is it Deed?" Parn said kissing the tips of her ears.  
  
"I was just thinking… I'm so happy, can we always stay like this… just us two? No more evil wizards, or swords?"  
  
"I hope so Deedlit. No matter what, I will always strive to make you happy. If that is what you want, I will try and give it to you." Parn smiled.  
  
"I love you." Deedlit sighed.   
  
They stayed like that, just dancing until Parn felt a tap on the shoulder, several songs later. Looking up to find the face of King Kashue standing before him, he straightened.  
  
"Good evening, your majesty." Parn smiled lightening his hold on Deedlit's waist.  
  
"It is a joyous evening Parn. I might add my congratulations to the both of you. I know you will be great parents."  
  
"Thank you." Deedlit smiled seeing Parn didn't know what to say.  
  
"But that is not the only reason I came over and interrupted you two. I was also wondering if I could steal away your beautiful wife for a short dance. No reason keeping her to yourself the entire time." Kashue smiled as he bowed and offered Deedlit his hand.  
  
"I would be honored." Deedlit said. "Parn why don't you go and get us something to eat. I'll be over there in a minute." She said and after a quick kiss she accepted Kashue's hand.  
  
"Don't worry Parn, I will return her to your side after a dance."  
  
Parn smiled and walked over to the food table and began to gather two servings of food.   
  
-  
  
"Deedlit, thank you for accepting my offer. But there is something I wished to discuss with you away from Parn for a moment." Kashue said as he began to lead Deedlit into a waltz.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Deedlit asked.  
  
"What would you say to staying here in the palace for a while longer than expected?"  
  
"What do you mean good king? Surely you don't mean…"   
  
"I want someone whom I can trust looking after these people once I leave. And I feel you and Parn would be the most natural people to…"  
  
"Rule these people?" Deedlit interrupted the king. She had seen this coming the moment Kashue had asked for a moment to talk with her. The prophecy had found a way for Parn to become a king in the mortal's world just like Karla had seen. But Deedlit was now troubled even more. With the child on the way, she would be often left alone because Parn would have an entire kingdom to look after. She had hoped for them to settle away from the daily troubles of mortals and find the little peace that life would offer them. "I don't know what to say… other than why ask me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to let you know what I was going to ask Parn later tonight. You are married now. Both of you are affected by his decision… and I thought you would be happy that he would be given such a chance to finally assume the role of a King." Kashue said a bit surprised.  
  
"I had hoped with all we have done for Lodoss, that we could relax and enjoy a peaceful life together." Deed said plainly. "But I will do what ever Parn chooses, because I love him and I will never leave his side."  
  
"I see." Kashue said as the song ended. "Deedlit, it was a pleasure dancing with you this evening. And I hope nothing but the best for both you and Parn." he said as he bowed and walked away. Deedlit didn't know what to think at that moment. She stared at the slowly disappearing figure of Kashue, until gentle arms wrapped around her and a kiss was placed on her exposed shoulder.  
  
"Come, you both should eat something." Parn's voice said as he touched the area where his child was growing.  
  
Deed allowed Parn to lead her over to the table and sat down. A large plates full of food were placed in front of her. She looked at them and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Parn, I'm not having ten children, what am I suppose to do with all this food?" She asked picking at the large amounts of meat and vegetables on one plate, fruits and other such treats were piled on another.   
  
"So I might have gotten too much, I can't help but try and take care of you." Parn gave her his crooked smile. After Deedlit had eaten her full, and then some by her over bearing husband, the two decided to call it a night. After saying their goodbyes to their old and new friends, they made their way up to the bedroom they had been in for their time there. Waiting outside the balcony window was the head of the dragon that now decided it wanted to remain with Deedlit. Kissing the dragon goodnight on the nose, Deedlit retired to the bed where her husband waited.  
  
"Deed?" Parn said after a silence had come between the two. "Is there something wrong Deed?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"What?" Deed asked rolling closer to him.  
  
"Deed, I can tell something is wrong. What did Kashue need to talk to you about? I know it was something important… you've been quiet the rest of the night afterwards…"  
  
"Parn, what is it you want in life?" Deedlit quickly asked interrupting him.  
  
"What do I want?" Parn repeated the question. "Well, nothing now that I have you… well maybe a child or two, and a nice place for us together. Why? Deedlit, what is it that's bothering you?" 


	6. The Problems of the Heart

A/N:  
  
Hello- no I didn't forget or leave this fic to stay unfinished. But I was really busy and the response for this fic is kind of lacking… I'm not sure why that is but oh well. I do intent to finish this fics- but I kind of got side tracked last weekend and didn't get an update up…. So here I am all sugared up and ready to write. I hope everyone had a great Halloween- I went as a fairy to my work place. We had a small party and a few people dressed up. I'm one of the younger people in the office, so of course I had to dress up! I had fun. I had children's fairy wings, a wand and I made a bucket that read: I am the Anime fairy. In Japanese, of course ^_^ the top of my bucket said: Candy or Bishies only! ^_^; I know I have problems…. But I had fun carrying around all that stuff and my Spike doll (Cowboy Bebop hottie)  
  
Oh well, aside from school sucking up all the usual free time I would have, not much is going on… Anyway- I'll stop rambling and get to the story… if you haven't skipped this banter already!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-  
  
Parn was awoken from his slumber the next morning with a loud whining noise coming from outside their balcony window.  
  
Rolling over Parn tried to continue his restful sleep. But the whines and soon light scratching on the stone walls of the castle created the situation where no matter where Parn turned he could not get back to sleep. Sitting up finally, he noticed Deedlit was still slumbering peacefully. After brushing a lock of hair from her face he carefully rolled out of bed.  
  
Wiping the sleep from his eyes he wandered slowly over to the balcony to find a sight that made him want to laugh.  
  
Deedlit's new 'pet' dragon was waiting impatiently for her to get up. Parn smiled at the thought of the dragon being like a dog, a very large dog.  
  
"So you want Deedlit to come out and play, do you?" Parn chuckled as he looked down on the red harmless beast. "Well, I'm sorry, she's still sleeping. So keep it quiet." He added as he went to grab his day cloths and quietly exited the room after stealing a kiss from Deedlit.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, your majesty." Parn bowed as he walked into the dinning hall and found King Kashue looking at several maps while having a light breakfast.  
  
"Parn! Come in. I was just thinking of going to find you." Kashue smiled as he motioned for the younger man to take a seat by his side.  
  
Once Parn was served a light meal, Kashue began to speak.  
  
"Parn, I have been meaning to ask you something important." Kashue started out getting the young knight's attention. "Have you and Deedlit decided on where it is you are settling down? With your child on the way, you might want someplace more stable and permanent."  
  
"Well we haven't decided anything yet your majesty." Parn admitted. But something was bothering him. She had acted strange ever since she danced with Kashue last night. 'Had Kashue talked to her about something he didn't know of?' Parn wondered. "But what ever Deedlit wants I will be more than happy to do for her. And besides we will have to return to the forest several times. When the baby is born and then when she is needed." Parn added thinking of her obligation to her Elven kind.  
  
"I see." Kashue said as he thought over his next words carefully. "Parn, when we first met you told me your aspirations. To become a great fighter and someday make a name for yourself…"  
  
Parn nodded thinking over his past aspirations. His life had changed drastically now. The trials of the forest had made him see that there was much more to life than fame and fortune.  
  
The look in Parn's eyes told him that the younger man had grown considerably in such a short period of time. The difference was astounding. Parn no longer was the knight Kashue had expected him to still be. He was much more than that now.   
  
'Convincing him to become leader of this area might be harder than I had expected… but I trust no one else for this job.'  
  
"Your majesty?" Parn asked seeing the change in the King's appearance. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"Well actually yes, there is Parn. You see…"  
  
-  
  
Parn walked out of the castle almost in a shock like state.  
  
'I would like you to become ruler over this land and lead its people Parn.' Kashue had said.  
  
'Me? Me? A K…king?' Parn couldn't believe it. But then something reminded him that Deedlit had told him of this occurrence and he saw it in his dream during one of the trials.  
  
But what he remembered more was the expression on Deedlit's face during that particular vision. Unlike the many happy visions of Deedlit with children, the one that he recalled was one of him in a position of power. He had seemed to be a king in that dream… sure they looked happy at least, but there was something about Deedlit's already ancient eyes that told of a greater sadness than what they already spoke.  
  
Although Parn was successful and happy, Deedlit was putting up a front. The dark clouds that hovered above also made him shiver… 'If I become a king to these people… our relationship will be forever changed. I won't be able to keep my promises I have made to her… the people of the kingdom would deserve to be the top priority for any good ruler… but Deed… and our child… they are my only priority… I can't do that to them…' Parn thought. The more Parn dwelled on the subject, the stronger his head ached.  
  
Wanting to clear his mind, Parn walked outside the castle walls. The reconstruction of the surrounding areas was in full swing and a great deal had been accomplished in such a short time. The people of this area were surely an amazing and resilient people, Parn thought. To be a leader of such remarkable people would be to help share in their accomplishments, which could be great and many. However, the price he would have to pay in order to become such would be even greater.  
  
Parn had always looked to King Kashue as his greatest mentor after his father. He had always strived to be a good knight in order to better himself and to become as great a man as Kashue. But lately he saw the other side of Kashue… he was alone and sad most of the time. Was it because he chooses to be such a great and powerful ruler?  
  
Parn couldn't figure this question out. He needed to know if he was to become more like his mentor that his life with Deedlit would not have to face sacrifices.  
  
'What do I do?' Parn questioned himself as he rounded the castle walls and neared the area that was just below his and Deedlit's chamber window.  
  
Expecting to find their pet dragon still whining up at the window Parn sped up. But when he got there he saw that the dragon was nuzzling its nose up against a small figure on the lawn. It was Deedlit. Parn closed the space between them with a few strides.  
  
"Good morning Parn." Deedlit smiled as she turned and gave her husband a kiss.  
  
"Morning." He responded in kind. "I thought I told him to not wake you up." Parn looked up at the dragon angrily. If he didn't know any better he would have to say that the dragon's expression was trying to look innocent…  
  
"Oh, he didn't wake me up Parn. The sun was just so welcoming that I couldn't stay in bed all morning… besides I want to walk around while I can…"  
  
"What do you mean while you can?" Parn asked as he sat down with her in his arms.   
  
"Our baby silly." She smiled. "Humans carry their children for period of eight months, but elves are somewhat different. The period of time depends, and since he's your child, I don't expect to move for the last few months I carry him."  
  
"What do you mean my child? Is that such a bad thing Deedlit my love?" Parn asked as he kissed he neck.  
  
"Well you do tend to be a hassle at times, and you hardly can sit still… I'm just saying that since we both have such spirit and energy… the baby might have ours combined."  
  
"Oh…. Deedlit, I wish there was something more I could do for you… I can't bear to see you hurting…"  
  
"Sh, Parn it's alright. I'm happy to bear all the pain, because we've made something wonderful out of our love…"   
  
The couple spent a time in each other's arms under the protection of not being interrupted by the dragon they had taken in as a friend.   
  
"Parn?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Deedlit asked as she shifted and turned so she was looking down at Parn.  
  
"What? Nothings the matter Deed…"  
  
"Parn, did I ever tell you your eyes give you away every time you lie?"  
  
Parn sighed. 'Should I tell her what plaguing my mind? Maybe she could help.' He thought for a moment.  
  
"Kashue asked you didn't he?"  
  
"What? He told you last night, didn't he?" Parn replied. Kashue had told him he talked with Deedlit last night for a moment, but she never gave him a straight answer. 'I will do what ever Parn chooses, because I love him and I will never leave his side.' Was what she told the king…  
  
"Deedlit… I don't want us to give up what we have… to live a life where we can be together and not have to deal with such horrors and problems would be heaven… But…" 


	7. The Peaceful Times

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Hello all- sorry for the wait. I know where I want to go with this story- but I seem to have come upon a slight problem getting there- stupid writer's block.. I seem to have no problem with other stories. oh well- I'll make myself listen to RLW music and then hopefully it will get me into the mood ^_^ Anyway here's the next installment of the fic- more to come, so keep on the look out.  
  
-  
  
The rest of the day Parn tried to figure out the predicament he seemed to be in. Remembering the words of King Fahn, and Kashue himself, Parn finally made his decision.  
  
Taking a short ride through the countryside with his wife at his side Parn tried to decide how to tell both Kashue and Deedlit of his choice.  
  
"Deedlit?"  
  
"Yes Parn?" Deedlit replied as she nudged her white horse to catch up with Parn and his brown steed.  
  
"When the baby comes. how long do we need to remain in the forest?" Parn asked still not looking at her.  
  
"Parn?"  
  
"I mean, you said that the baby needs to be born in the forest to start the elven traditions and such. but do you want to stay there for an extended period of time?"  
  
"Parn, I don't know. I'm happy to return to my old home, but my new home is with you." Deedlit took Parn's hand and squeezed it. "You still haven't decided yet have you?"  
  
"Deed, I have decided." Parn sighed.  
  
"Then why are you still doubting yourself? Parn, remember that whatever you choose, I will accept it and follow. Kashue and the others will also have to accept it as well."  
  
"I know, that's why I have decided to ask Kashue to find someone else to be these people's ruler." Parn smiled at Deedlit. It looked as if a great weight had been taken off her shoulders as well.  
  
"I'm glad." She replied with a smile.  
  
"But I still want to help these people rebuild. And many be instead of a king, they can become an independent kingdom with leaders instead of royalty."  
  
"I understand, and I will be there at your side while you do what your heart tells you is right."  
  
-  
  
"And that is your final decision?" King Kashue asked after the evening meal was cleared from the table.  
  
Deedlit, Sheris, Leylia and the Princess had all left the table in the hopes of watching the sunset out on a grassy hill near the castle. The men still sat at the table to discuss the future of the kingdom.  
  
"I cannot rule these people, I have a duty to Deedlit and our child to make them my only priority in life. And it is such a position of a ruler that would jeopardize my ability to care for them." Parn started out.  
  
"You have made the right choice Parn." Slayn said in his calm thoughtful tone. "A system of self government would be beneficial to these people."  
  
"But will it be reliable in times of trouble?" Kashue asked. "I need someone here that will be a steady ally to my kingdom."  
  
"I'm sure these people will be able to bring forth a very stable government without a monarchy." Etoh commented.  
  
As the men conversed inside the castle walls, the women did the same outside.  
  
"You must be so excited Deedlit." Princess Fiana started out.  
  
"Excited, for what? The baby, well of course I am." Deedlit smiled as she placed her hands protectively over the area where her unborn child grew.  
  
"Yes, well that too. But didn't King Kashue ask you and Parn to stay here a new monarchs of this area?"  
  
"We have been asked, but Parn has come to the decision that we will stay as helpers and not rulers." Deedlit stated as she sat down slowly next to the others.  
  
"That's good news. Slayn was talking of a land to the north that was able to create its own order by electing leaders from the common people." Lelyia commented.  
  
"Parn was talking about that yesterday." Deedlit began. "I'm just glad that he is happy with his decision. It would have been hard to take on that kind of responsibility, but I would have stuck by his side no matter his choice."  
  
"He would have never agreed to become king," Sheris spoke up after listening to the conversation after a while. "He wouldn't sacrifice your happiness Deed. He's seen what kind of sacrifices kings have to make and he doesn't want that for his family."  
  
"It looks like our days of adventures are finally over." Deedlit sighed happily.  
  
"For all of us, hopefully." Leylia added. "You and Parn surely deserve a break and Slayn has been away from his studies for so long."  
  
"Just exactly what will you and Slayn do now?" Deedlit asked. "Will you return to the temple with your mother?"  
  
"I will visit her as often as I can, but I have promised to stay by Slayn's side. Together we will work towards a better Lodoss."  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to see the world." Sheris said as she stretched her arms and lay down on her back. Using her crossed arms to prop up her head she gazed longingly to the sky. "There's just so much out there, and it's not like Orson or me to settle down, not till we find a cure for his. condition."  
  
The mention of Orson and his lingering pain with the spirit of rage and fury dampened everyone's spirits at the moment. Deedlit had almost forgotten about him with all her causes of joy and problems. But the truth was that no matter how large her problems seemed she always had Parn to help her through them. Orson, however had no one who could really help, even though Sheris tried all she could.  
  
"I'm sorry Sheris." Deedlit said solemnly.  
  
"For what Deed?"  
  
"With everything that's been happening, we've completely forgotten about a friend. Parn and I will do everything we can to help Orson. When I return to the forest next, I will ask my father and the great sages of the forest if they know of a cure."  
  
"Thank you Deedlit. I didn't mean to ruin the nice day. Let's just forget all about our problems and enjoy how peaceful it is right now." Sheris smiled warmly over at her friend.  
  
-  
  
In the next several weeks a great deal happened. King Kashue had left the town in the care of Parn, Slayn and the others, to return to his own kingdom. Etoh saw Fiana safely home to Valis, where she took up her role as leader, and Etoh as head advisor. Sheris and Orson stayed on and helped rebuild. Everyone did his or her part and all was going well. The surrounding towns had been rebuilt with the money in the castle's treasury. The previous king had been a good and wise ruler- the money and food stores were more than enough for everyone.  
  
Working with the village elders and what was left of the army was making a lot of progress. And within a month and a half the destruction the evil wizard had caused was restored and a working government was in place. For the time being Parn sat on the council of elders that made the decisions. Each village worked decided the representative they sent to the council.  
  
Both Slayn and Parn were most pleased at the form of government. And Parn didn't have sole responsibility for the many problems that arose.  
  
-  
  
After another long day at work, Parn plopped down on the bed with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Having a bad day?" Came the voice of his wife as she neared the bed. Kneeling on the bed she took his head and rested it in her lap. Looking down at his smiling face she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Not now." Came his breathy reply. Reaching his arms up he lost his fingers in her silken hair. Gently pulling her lips back down to taste his Parn devoured her lips. Sitting up, he twisted around so that he could better hold her while they locked lips.  
  
They pulled apart gasping for air, and lightly laughing. "Tell me what's wrong." Deedlit smiled as he once again rested against her as she stroked his hair affectionately.  
  
"It's nothing that serious, it's just that I thought that the whole rebuilding and restructuring would go a but faster." Parn sighed looking up at her soothing eyes.  
  
"We've all been working hard Parn, and your people are making great progress. I never knew you to be so responsible Parn." She smiled. "I always knew you were a special human."  
  
"Thanks my love. Enough about me; how are you, both of you?" Parn asked as he looked from her face to her growing belly. She wasn't that much more than two months, getting closer to three along, yet the baby was growing more and more. She was definitely showing now, being that she had such a small frame to begin with. Parn fully sat up and moved so that she was the one resting on him. Wrapping his arms around her frame they rested on her belly. "I shouldn't be the one complaining. you're the one who is suffering more here."  
  
"Stop it. I'm just fine. We're both just fine." Deedlit stated. "You worry too much Parn. You'll see, you'll have a healthy baby boy in not time."  
  
"But what if I want a girl?" Parn asked as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You don't want a strapping young son to follow you around and dream of being as great as his father?" Deedlit asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I would much rather have another beautiful she-elf by my side."  
  
"You my dear husband are a flatterer." Deedlit smiled. "And flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
-  
  
Things were finally settling down in Lodoss. For the most part the gods of war were at rest on the continent. And for a time its inhabitants got a reprieve from evil lurking in the backgrounds. But what the peaceful survivors of countless battles and hardships didn't know was that a new evil was about to broach the surface that would make all their previous struggles just a warm up.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to get up. like I said the muses haven't been hitting me that hard lately for this fic ^_^ But never fear I have new twists to put up- so hopefully I'll get some more reviews so I can judge if you like the fic or not.. Thanks to those you have been reviewing! I appreciate it ^_^ Anyway- now I have a Japanese test to study for. wish me luck I've got a feeling my high A in that class will be slipping. ( Ok- Ja Ne! 


	8. The Return to the Forest

Chapter 8   
  
A/n: Hello all!  
  
Sorry for the delay in this chapter! SORRY! Finals and papers were holding me back- but it's Winter Break and I  
  
have time- so I posted this chapter up for all of you who have the time to read it, and don't feel especially Christmasy  
  
and all. I'm not in the holiday mood yet- hopefully I will be soon- it's like already here...  
  
Anyway- Happy holidays to all. And Merry Insert your preferred holiday, if any here ^-^; Was that politically  
  
correct enough for everyone?  
  
Well sorry for the delay- but it's here now! Enjoy  
  
-  
  
The swelling of Deedlit's belly increased dramatically in the next three months. Parn was torn in between helping  
  
Slayn with the hassles of starting a new country and tending to his wife.   
  
Lately Deedlit had become more and more dependant on him and others that he was beginning to get worried. She  
  
just wasn't the same. Slayn, Sheris and Lelyia all said it was due to the baby and that everything was fine. But that  
  
didn't stop him from worrying. Deed was so small in stature, and this baby was… to put it nicely huge. And not to  
  
mention it seemed to be getting anxious to enter the world.   
  
For the last four days in a row Deedlit awoke in the middle of the night stricken with an immense pain from the baby  
  
moving around. Each time Parn did the same- he panicked and woke up half the castle, which had now been  
  
transformed into a governmental building and council member lodging.   
  
Tonight was no different.   
  
"Deed?" Parn groggily called out after hearing her pant and whimper. His heart felt horrible. No matter how much  
  
she had tried to get him to stop worrying, he did not stop, in fact he felt even more guilty because he was partly  
  
responsible for the pain she alone had to bear.   
  
"It's nothing… just another… false alarm." She said as Parn kissed her forehead after wiping the sweat off her face.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked sitting up and placing his hand on her stomach. "Hush there little one." He said as he leant  
  
down and placed his head near so he could hear the baby's heartbeat.   
  
"It'll pass like the others… there's no need to wake up Slayn and Lelyia again…" Deedlit forced a smile. She felt  
  
sorry for Slayn and Lelyia. They had only been married a few weeks and not even been off for a real honeymoon  
  
when Deedlit had become bed ridden. She was just too large to be up and walking around anymore.   
  
"Deedlit… maybe you should go back home soon." Parn said with a sigh.   
  
"But what about you? I mean you're doing important work for your people here… I can't ask you to leave that  
  
now…"   
  
"Deedlit… you and our child are more important to me." Parn tried to show her with a passionate kiss. But ended up  
  
pulling away because of a yawn.   
  
"We're both really tired… let's just talk about it in the morning, ok?" She smiled straightening his hair a little. After  
  
he got her another cup of Slayn's medicinal tea, the couple returned to a peaceful slumber together.   
  
-   
  
The next morning Parn began to pack for the trip back to the forest. Like discussed Sheris and Orson were  
  
accompanying the couple in the journey.   
  
After Deedlit was carefully moved from her bed and brought over to the balcony, she was lowered into their pet  
  
dragon' strong arms.   
  
"We'll be back after Deedlit has the baby." Parn told Slayn as he handed a pack of supplies up to Orson and Sheris  
  
who perched on the dragon's back. "I feel really bad about leaving you two with everything, especially since you've  
  
just been married yourself."   
  
"Parn, Deedlit it more important to all of us. You are needed at her side. Being parents will be the most important  
  
thing in your life. And both Lelyia and I agree that we would have made you go if you hadn't decided to go  
  
yourself."   
  
"Thank you Slayn." Parn smiled as he gave his friends a hug goodbye and joined his wife in the dragon's grip as they  
  
flew off into the sky.   
  
-   
  
They were at the border to the forest in no time. Steadying Deedlit in his arms, Parn walked closer to the entrance.   
  
"Deed, I don't think he'll be able to come inside with us." Parn said motioning to the dragon.   
  
"I know." She said looking over to the large creature with a kind heart that had been by her side for a time now.  
  
"You'll have to stay here or go back to the castle."   
  
She looked into the sad eyes of the dragon as it nuzzled her outstretched hand. "Be a good boy for me ok? I'll be  
  
back soon and then we'll be able to play once more."   
  
After saying their goodbyes to the red pet, Deed opened the door to the forest and the four travelers entered the  
  
wooded sanctuary.   
  
Upon coming within sight of the great city of the elves, the group was met with a royal carriage and escort. The  
  
queen elf, looking as lovely as ever came dashing out of the carriage doors.   
  
"Oh my poor baby is having a baby!" The elderly elf said all teary eyed.   
  
"Hello mother." Deedlit smiled as she held on to Parn.   
  
"Come along, all of you. You must be tried and we brought the carriage so you wouldn't have to walk." She said  
  
ushering the group into the carriage. "Oh Deedlit, I'm so glad you finally came back. We were getting worried you  
  
wouldn't make it in time."   
  
"I'm fine mother. We had hoped the baby would have waited a little longer, but I guess it doesn't want to wait."  
  
Deedlit replied. "Mother these two are my friends, they have came along to be with Parn and I until we have the  
  
baby."   
  
"Deedlit dear, that man… I sense some spirit has possessed his soul."   
  
"Yes, Orson is what we call a berserker. I had hoped the high elf priests or scribes would have some information on  
  
how to help him." The group didn't have much time to talk. The palace doors opened wide and they entered  
  
following the queen, who was busy fussing over Deedlit.  
  
"I'll talk to your father about it a little later. But first you must be put to bed. I'll have the healers prepare some herbs  
  
to help you and the baby sleep." She said as left the Parn and Deedlit along in their room after showing Sheris and  
  
Orson to their accommodations.   
  
"I'm glad I came." Parn said as he relaxed into the soft bed prepared for them.   
  
"I'm glad you came too."   
  
"Deed, I want to be here when the baby comes, may I stay with you?" Parn asked thinking more and more what  
  
having a baby entailed.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way dearest Parn." She said kissing her old circlet that now rested on his brow.   
  
-   
  
While Deedlit rested in bed with Sheris at her side, Parn and Orson began their search with the Elven scribes for a  
  
way to get back Orson's soul from the spirits of fury and rage.   
  
"Young prince, what is it you seek in these old halls?" The ancient elf asked as he pulled back the hood that had  
  
shielded him from Parn's eye.   
  
"Please, I just wish to be called Parn. We are visiting you with a friend of Deed's and mine in the hopes you could  
  
help us to find a cure for…"   
  
"Your friend is a berserker, is he not?" The elf said looking over Orson's calm face and appearance.   
  
"Yes, I am." He replied in his usual monotone voice. The elf took a second and thought to himself.   
  
"Off hand, I know of no herbal remedy to ease the spirit from you." The elf stated flatly dashing Parn's hopes that  
  
the elves would know what to do. "I said I do not know of herbal remedies, young Prince...er Parn. Not that I don't  
  
know of any other forms that might help." The elf smirked. "Do all humans give up so easily?"   
  
"No, it's just that… never mind. So you know of a cure?" Parn said trying to push his mind off his tiredness and his  
  
wife's condition and focus on helping Orson right now.   
  
"It's alright, I know the stress you are going through. I too was married once. My children have been witness to the  
  
passing of centuries, just remember the goddess of light is watching over us all."   
  
The elf said as he motioned for the two to follow into the sanctuary of the old temple.   
  
-   
  
After hours of searching with no avail, the trio decided to take a break. Parn was getting worried about leaving  
  
Deedlit for too along of a period of time.   
  
"I will continue the search young ones, I know it is here somewhere, for I have heard of it from my teachers."   
  
"Thank you for all your troubles." Parn and Orson said as they walked back to the Elven palace.   
  
"Parn." Orson started out.   
  
"What is it Orson?" Parn asked as they both stopped before a bridge leading over a rushing stream.   
  
"What…what does it feel like to be in love?"   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Love. You will soon be a father…and you've been with Deedlit for a time now- how did you know it was love?"   
  
"I don't know- that's a tough question. I guess I knew I couldn't live without her by my side. It was when she was  
  
kidnapped and I couldn't save her… I vowed to myself I would save her and never let anything harm her ever. And  
  
the forest spirits knew that when I went through the trials…" Parn said thinking back to the reason he was alive- He  
  
was alive for her… "Orson, why do you ask?" Parn thought looking at his calm friend.   
  
"I feel at peace here for some reason. My rage is calmed and even I cannot miss the sadness in Sheris' eyes. I want to  
  
become like I was before the ugliness of war and death had taken over me…I want her to be happy."   
  
"That's exactly what we will do my friend." Parn said putting a hand on Orson's shoulder.   
  
As the two neared the palace, an elven maiden came running towards them.   
  
"I'm so relieved I found you." The girl panted out of breath. "Her majesty… the princess… she's…she…"   
  
"What? What's wrong with Deedlit?" Parn asked becoming paranoid.   
  
"She's begun the birthing…" The maiden said grabbing Parn's hand and pulling the shocked daddy to be into the  
  
castle. "You must hurry- it came on all of a sudden and she's been calling for you."   
  
The impact of the woman's words didn't take effect until Parn was thrust into a room full of elves running around  
  
with basins of water and towels. Sheris knelt at the head of the bed coaching the pained Deedlit.   
  
"Deed!" He cried out after hearing her pained scream.   
  
"It's about time!" Sheris berated Parn and moved aside for him to kneel next to his wife.   
  
"I'm here baby… you can do this…" He smiled down at her. He couldn't believe how extremely pale she was. Even  
  
with her fair complexion, she looked tired and weak.   
  
Another contraction hit her and Deedlit couldn't hold back the screams and whimpers that came along with the pain  
  
that was wracking her body.  
  
  
  
"Oh Deedlit, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry love." Parn told her over and over holding her hand in his and wiping her face  
  
with the other.   
  
"Parn… it hurts… it hurts so much…" She whispered to him as she looked up her husband.   
  
"Someone do something! My baby is in pain!" The queen could be heard in the next room yelling. The Elven King's  
  
voice also rang out trying to calm his hysteric wife.   
  
"It's almost there, Princess, you need to push harder- the head is coming." The elven doctor instructed her.   
  
"I am pushing!" She whimpered.   
  
"I know… and you're doing great… but try harder… you can do it. I love you."   
  
-  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews also!  
  
I enjoy hearing that you like the fic so far.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	9. The Miracle of Life

A/n: hello again!  
  
Here's the next chapter- I hope you enjoy! Got to go- getting ready for the next semester of school to being-   
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-  
  
Parn couldn't believe it as Deedlit continued to cry in pain for the next hour or so. The baby, who had wanted to be brought into the world after just about seven months of growing inside her, now was stubborn about leaving.  
  
Parn continued to wipe Deedlit's brow and whisper to her his love and sorrows for her going through this.  
  
"You're almost there Deedlit." An elf told her as she continued to push. "One… two… THREE PUSH!" They coached and Deedlit complied as much as she could.  
  
After a final scream in agony from Deedlit another cry pierced the room's otherwise silent anticipation. Parn, still holding Deedlit's hand looked as the elven maids quickly wiped and cleaned off the baby.  
  
But Parn's attention was drawn back to his wife as she let out another cry.  
  
"Looks as if we are not through." The elven healer smiled as he quickly brought another child into the world.  
  
Parn was in shock. 'T…wo… two babies?' He thought to himself as he held up two fingers and looked at Deedlit's exhausted face.  
  
"Congratulations! You are now the parents of two fine boys." The healer said as he handed Parn the first child to be born.  
  
It sure was a human baby- much larger than the second one, no wonder he gave Deedlit such a hard time. Parn thought as he smiled down on his first born. The baby's fuzz of hair matched his own dark brown, and the skin tone was light color with blue eyes. Deedlit forced a smile as she watched Parn hold the child as if he thought it would break.  
  
"And here is the second." A maid said as she handed Deedlit the smaller child. This one was definitely a more elven looking child. The size and the little bit of golden fuzz, even the ears gave it away, the only thing that didn't really match was the skin tone. Deed cradled the infant to her chest as she sighed.  
  
"Deedlit are you alright?" Parn asked as he brought a hand down and cupper her face.  
  
"I'll be fine, really." She assured him looking at both of her children.  
  
"Congratulations." Both Sheris and Orson told them as they approached to see the newborns.  
  
"My poor baby!" The queen cried as she was finally allowed back into the room. "TWO?" she asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"It's fine mother." Deedlit assured her as she allowed the proud grandmother to hold the tiny child she had been cradling.  
  
"We will have their elven ceremonies once you have time to recover." Her father smiled as Parn handed him the child he held.  
  
"Oh Deedlit, two?" Her mother fussed giving Parn a mean look as took the baby away from her husband and rocked him. "It seems humans must not know it's nearly impossible for twins to be born to elves. It's unheard of, my poor thing…"  
  
"I'm fine mother… please. I'm glad to have given Parn two sons…"  
  
Parn once again sat near Deedlit and stroked her hair, which was a little damp from all the perspiration.  
  
"I think she needs rest right now." Parn said as he looked up from his tired wife to the occupants of the room.  
  
"Most definitely." The healers agreed as they finished the cleaning of the sheets and brought new blankets in for the new mother.  
  
The babies began to fuss and were handed back over to the new parents as everyone else left the room quietly, as to not make the babies cry louder.  
  
Once the two new born twins were fed by a now exhausted Deedlit, Parn put both of them into the small ornate basinet that Deedlit's mother had used for her when she was a baby.  
  
Closing the windows tight, so that the cool nights air could not get in, Parn crawled back into bed with his wife.  
  
Things were silent for a time as Parn held her close. Kissing her head Parn smoothed back some misplaced strands of her golden hair.  
  
"I'm glad I could give you sons." Deedlit whispered into his chest breaking the silence.  
  
"What? Oh, I would have been happy either way. As long as all of you are safe and healthy." He replied squeezing her hand.  
  
"They look so different, and yet they're both perfect." She said as she turned her head to look at their firstborn children sleeping happily in their bed.  
  
"The younger one is so small." Parn commented looking at the size difference. The more human baby was relatively small being a premature human baby, but still he was definitely larger and weighted more than the other.  
  
"I'm sure its fine. He's got the elven body type." She assured him as she tried to get comfortable, her body felt horrible at the moment. But it was worth it. Parn's smile, and the joy of bringing two lives into the world was definitely worth the pain.  
  
"I know now why you were so big." Parn gave a chuckle as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Of course I was big, I was carrying your children now less." She smiled. "I have this feeling they are going to be quite the hassle also."  
  
"And why is that?" Parn asked looking down on his wife's face as he sat up and turned to look at her.  
  
"Because you are so much trouble, now I have two other men in my life to look after."  
  
"Thank you Deedlit." Parn said beaming back. "I love you so much… thank you for giving me a family again… oh I almost forgot. Names! We haven't named them yet! You pick Deed."  
  
"Parn, are you sure?" Deedlit asked as she put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yes, you did all the work, what will we name our sons?"  
  
"Well, how about Ghim and… Teseus?" She suggested in honor of their dear departed dwarf friend and of course, Parn's father.  
  
Parn's eyes began to water. He wasn't sure as to why, but if he hadn't loved Deedlit with all his heart before, he would have now.  
  
"They're perfect Deed." He smiled after kissing her. "I'm sure Ghim is laughing now that a half elven child is named in honor of him."  
  
"He would be amused wouldn't he?" She smiled too.  
  
-  
  
The new family slept soundly for most of the night. But it was inevitable that the babies would be up before their parents and wanting some milk.  
  
Parn awoke with a start. Sitting straight up in bed as one of his sons began to cry. Soon the other, not wanting to be left out began as well.  
  
"Deed…" Parn shook her lightly as he got out of bed and picked up Tesues, the more human looking baby. Trying to remember how the others had held them he rocked the baby until it stopped fussing for a bit.  
  
"Deedlit, are you up. I think they might be hungry." Parn said as he walked over to the side of the bed with the child. Deedlit only groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Parn asked as he handed her the baby and helped her sit up on a pile of pillows.  
  
"I'm alright… just tried and sore. It's nothing." She said as she wiped the sweat from her brow and began to feed the baby.  
  
Parn went over and carefully picked up the second child.  
  
"Hello Ghim… you look so much like your mother… the pointy ears, and you're so small." He whispered to the child as he continued to fuss. Unlike the other baby, this one didn't seem to calm down in his father's arms. The cries continued even as he was handed over to its tired mother as Parn took Teseus back to bed.  
  
"Well that was fun." Parn sighed as Deedlit whispered soothing words to the baby and finally got it to stop fussing and drink. "Here, it's nearly morning. You go back to sleep, and I'll tuck the little guy in." Parn said as he took the baby when it was full.  
  
It wasn't much longer until the dawn's rays broke over the horizon and the morning dew could be seen on the leaves and grasses that made up so much of the palace walls. Parn opened one eye when he heard his children begin to fuss again. He didn't make a move to get up after feeling Deedlit move off the bed and push herself up on her feet.  
  
"Deed, are you sure you can handle things? I can bring them." Parn yawned as he rolled over onto his back and stretched.  
  
"No, it's ok." she answered as she once again reassured him she was fine. But in reality she was not. Not even making it a full two steps from the bed Deedlit collapsed to the floor. Parn jumped out of bed within seconds and was at his wife's side.  
  
"Deed?" He called to her in a worried voice. "Deedlit, speak to me… say something." He tried to get her to open her eyes. Placing his hand on her face, Parn felt the heat coming off of her skin. "You're burning up… oh Deedlit…" Quickly he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. Going to the night stand he dipped a cloth in the basin of cool water and began to dab her face.  
  
A knock came from the door way as a familiar red head peeked in.  
  
"Good morning all! I thought I heard crying babies already." Sheris smiled as she entered. "Geez Parn, what kind of parent are you…" She began to joke until she saw Parn's worried face.  
  
"Sheris, go get the healers." Parn said not turning to look at her.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Deed… quickly she needs the doctor!" He shouted as he continued to try and cool her down with the water.  
  
"Please Deed, please be alright…" 


	10. The Newest Quest

A/n: Ok- so I found time to upload the next chapter. Sorry about the wait- I haven't gotten tired of this story, it's just that I've got a lot going on right now. As most of you are experiencing now- the school semester has started and of course I just happen to have the classes where teachers LOVE to make us read gigantic books and write scores of papers on them-  
  
I've got the ending of this fic planned out- so I know where I'm going with it! So just be patient and we'll all end up happy!  
  
Anyway- here's another chapter for you! Enjoy and thanks for the comments!  
  
-  
  
"What's wrong with her?" A worried Parn asked the group of four elven healers. He had been pacing the room for nearly twenty minutes after they had finally made it to the suite. The wait for them to enter their bedroom seemed like forever. Parn's mind and heart were screaming at him- As he held Deedlit to him, he could only worry and belittle himself.  
  
'I should have gotten up… of course she wouldn't tell me she was weak… Deedlit always tries to hide the pain… it's so like her… but I should have… please be alright my love.'  
  
Peering over the shoulders of the elves that were tending to his wife Parn saw her slim figure in the dawn's light. She looked even paler, if that was possible in her green silken night garb. Her sickly color reminded him of the days after Marmo… 'No! She's strong… We'll get over this like everything else.' He told himself as he willed the image of her on death's door out of his mind.  
  
"Please- tell me what's wrong!" He demanded trying to get someone to tell him what was going on. Everyone else was ushered out of the royal suite; even Deedlit's parents were waiting out in the hall. But he had demanded to stay. There was no way he was going to be shut out now. And the elves seemed to recognize that fact.  
  
"Calm young human." One of the healers said as she turned around and put a slender hand on Parn's shoulder to try and calm him. "You have nothing to fear. She is resting now, and is in the best hands in the entire kingdom." The elf told him as she ushered him away from the bed where Deedlit was resting. "Let's go and see to the children." She smiled trying to take his mind off Deedlit.  
  
Walking over to where the twins were slumbering, Parn followed waiting for her to tell him anything more. But when she didn't say anything Parn decided to.  
  
"So she'll be alright?" He asked quietly as to not disturb the babies. "Why don't any of you give me an answer? She's my Wife! I have a right to know what's going on!" He finally shouted out in frustration. This of course sent both babies off, waking them from their naps.  
  
"Please young prince!" The elf cried as she picked up Teseus. "We need to stay calm and quiet while the healers are working." She said as she handed the crying baby to his father, and then went to pick up the smaller of the two, little Ghim.  
  
Collecting the tiny bundle in her arms, she began to rock the baby, and Parn followed her lead and soon got his son to calm and return to sleep.  
  
"When we find out what is going on with her, you'll be the first to know." The elven woman, who he guessed must have been a nursemaid due to her gentle hand in attempting to calm the baby in her arms, told him. "Right now we need you to be patient. The princess is very weak. You should understand, the baby you hold is a lot larger then normal elven children…this must have cause her a great deal of stress. It should pass in a while." She tried to assure Parn as she slowly made her way with the new father towards the doorway. "Right now we need to keep things quite in here. Please do not take this as disrespect, but we'll tell you if anything changes." She gave an understanding smile as she opened the door and Parn stepped out still cradling Teseus.  
  
As the door shut he turned and was greeted by the worried faces of Sheris, Orson and Deedlit's parents.  
  
"How is my baby?" Deed's over protective mother asked.  
  
"I… I…" Parn tried to get out, but was cut off by the elven queen's cries. Parn could do nothing as she blamed him for Deedlit's condition once again, until her husband quieted her.  
  
"Let us know if anything changes my son." The king asked of Parn before patting him on the back and taking his wife off down the corridor.  
  
"Well so much for a happy start to the family." Sheris smiled as she and Orson now approached the worried father. "So did they tell you anything?"  
  
"No, I don't know what's wrong…" Parn whispered as he shifted his son to rest his little baldhead in the nook of his shoulder and neck. Holding the child securely in his arms, Parn closed his eyes and placed a kiss to the baby's head as he prayed Deedlit would be all right.  
  
"They haven't told me anything." He sighed as he looked over at Sheris. His eyes searched hers for some kind of reassurance or anything that told him that the woman he loved wouldn't be taken from him now… now that they had everything the both wanted.  
  
"I'm sure she's just tired. It's a common thing for women to be after bringing two children into the world." Sheris smiled and brushed the worry of the situation off like she usually did. Her smile was exactly what Parn needed to see. "Plus they were yours so of course they have to complicate things, like their father."  
  
"Thanks." Parn forced a smile. "Deedlit told me that same thing last night…"  
  
"So where's the other one?" Sheris asked changing the topic seeing that it would be best for everyone to keep Deedlit off of Parn's mind- however this was Parn, and keeping him from Deedlit was nearly impossible. They had their work cut out for them.  
  
"I guess he's not doing so well either… I don't think either of them were fully ready to be born yet, but compared to Teseus here, little Ghim is well… he's just so small."  
  
Orson's serious face studied Parn's while the two talked. Although he could see the serious worry on Parn's features, there was also another emotion displayed as well. As the young man held his first born, the pride and happiness was clearly evident to Orson. Even at this moment in time, with all the serious circumstances going on at the moment, Orson could only wonder how it felt to be in Parn's shoes right now. He had but sketchy memories of emotions, and the void he felt right now- even to feel the worry that Parn was going through right now would be worth the pain.  
  
"You could never just settle down and live a quiet life could you Parn?" Sheris joked as he handed her the baby. "Always got to cause trouble and do things the difficult ways." The red head shook her head at Parn. "Orson, what's wrong? You look even more serious than usual." Sheris smiled as she walked closer so the quiet man could see the baby.  
  
Orson blinked away his thoughts as the baby was being handed to him. Making an almost frightened face he looked at Sheris about to question what she was doing.  
  
"Well don't you want to hold him? I think he looks a lot like Parn… I'm still not sure if that's a good thing." Sheris smiled as Orson finally brought up his hands to hold the child. "See there you go. Don't look so ridged, relax you won't break the kid."  
  
"But I…" Orson said looking over to Parn, who only gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Isn't it something Orson, I mean Parn's got kids now…" Sheris smiled.  
  
"Yes… what are their names again Parn?" Orson asked looking a little more at ease with the baby in his arms.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like hours Parn was given a chance to sit down and relax on a chair in the hall. Rubbing the space between his eyes he tried to will away the headache that was coming on. 'How could the happiest time of my life cause so much distress and worry?' He asked himself as he looked over to where Sheris and Orson where. The sight of Orson holding the baby made him smile. 'I know you'll have your own one day.' Parn thought to himself seeing Sheris smile and Orson look at the baby with his serious face, yet he moved with gentle actions and hands.  
  
Just as he was about to say something to them the bedroom chamber doors opened and the same elf from earlier peeked out.  
  
"The princess is awake and is calling for you." She motioned for Parn to come. He stood up quickly and looked back at Sheris.  
  
"We'll take care of this guy for a while- go and see how Deedlit is doing."  
  
"Thanks guys." Parn said in a rush as he nearly sprinted to the bedside. However he was stopped by one of the healers as they made their way away from the bed.  
  
"Young man, you need to keep her calm and in bed." The elderly elf told him quietly. "She won't listen to us, she's always been stubborn. But you can make her understand."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Parn asked instantly.  
  
"Go and see her for now- when she falls asleep come to the throne room. There is much we need to discuss with their majesties." Was all Parn was told before they exited the room.  
  
Parn tore his eyes off the closing door and willed the man's serious words to the back of his mind as he turned towards their bed. Underneath the sheets, her legs were hidden. Her back rested up against several pillows as their youngest child fed hungrily from her. She looked up with tired eyes and forced a smile on her pale lips.  
  
"I was so worried." Parn breathed as he sat down on the bed near her. She raised one of her hands and caressed his cheek. "Are you feeling better? Deedlit why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" He asked her as he took her hand and kissed it. "The both of you had me so worried." He added as he placed a hand on the baby that now rested against his mother's breast like a boneless mass.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it would pass. But I guess it took more out of me than I thought." She smiled once again and handed the baby to Parn so she could resituate herself to get more comfortable. With a free hand Parn brought the covers up to her shoulders as she laid down fully. Handing her the tiny child she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Parn, I love you so much."  
  
"I know Deed. You need to rest. Just rest for a while, all right?" He told her after placing a kiss to her forehead. Soon he could hear the steady breathing that told him she was asleep once again.  
  
After asking Sheris to sit inside the room with Deedlit to watch the twins, Parn began walking towards the throne room like instructed. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Orson following him there. They stopped as they now faced the entrance to the throne room.  
  
"I'm sure things seem bad now- but they will turn out all right in the end." Orson offered in his usual quiet voice.  
  
"Orson? Oh, yes, I know they will. Thanks." Parn sighed and opened the doors. As the two men walked up the main isle towards the front of the room, both noticed the number of elves discussing something before the king. As they got closer and were noticed by the elves all talk stopped. Parn got an anxious feeling as they stood there tall and stoic looking at the two humans.  
  
"Is my daughter sleeping now?" The King Elf asked.  
  
"Yes, she fell asleep. I told her to get some rest." Parn informed him. "What is going on? Please… you know something is wrong. I can see it on your faces."  
  
"Parn, please try and calm down. This is hard on all of us. We were just discussing the ceremony for the children to be preformed as soon as possible. Traditionally it is done outside where nature is free of our structured city, but since Deedlit… since she is in no ability to walk, we will have to make do inside the palace. The children will both be welcomed fully into the community of the Elven kind." The King told Parn as he walked closer to his human son.  
  
"There's more than just that." Orson spoke up suddenly. Something had been bothering him from the beginning. They were keeping something big from them.  
  
"You're berserker friend is right. There is more to our discussion. You best have a seat."  
  
"What? What is it?" Parn asked getting more paranoid by the second.  
  
"Deedlit, her body took a great beating during the birthing…" The ancient elf started looking away from the human that he had welcomed into his family.  
  
"I know this, but what is wrong with her? What can we do to make her better?"  
  
"There is only one thing we can do my son. And I know you will do all you can to accomplish this new task I will ask of you." Deedlit's father looked up into Parn's eyes. They were even more saddened and troubled than usual for elves. "She is slowly bleeding, there is no way to stop it that we know of... However, there is a root that just might work to help her."  
  
Parn felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He blinked not wanting to accept the diagnosis they had given her.  
  
"Well then let's go get it. What are we waiting for?" Parn forced himself to think positive otherwise he knew he would break down in tears. "I'll leave right away… there's nothing to worry."  
  
"Wait, this is not going to be an easy task… and even when you accomplish it there's no guarantee." A healer interrupted Parn.  
  
"This root is said to be able to heal souls and mend all physical aliments… but it is highly rare and extremely dangerous to get." Another elf informed him. But Parn didn't care. He knew Deedlit's life was worth everything, and he would do anything for her.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going. Tell me where and what it looks like. I'll get it and be back in no time."  
  
"And I will accompany you." Orson said speaking up once again looking at Parn who nodded.  
  
"Alright, it's settled then." Parn said looking back as Deedlit's father. 


	11. The Journey Begins Again

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! It took me a while to get this chapter up- but it's here now. Things got busy!  
  
Anyway- like I've said before thanks for the reviews- I know this fic doesn't really follow the manga versions of what happens afterwards, but this is my own happy little bit of fluff. I did pick up Deedlit's Tale in manga this weekend- I luv it! Highly recommended.   
  
I also took a line from the anime- where Pirotess has Deedlit tied to the tree- she calls Deedlit a spoiled elven princess (in the dub)- I took that and went with it ^_^;  
  
Oh well-  
  
Thanks for the reviews to all the readers- I'll update more often as the semester ends ^_^  
  
-  
  
Parn watched, as the elven circlets were placed on his son's heads in a revered silence. The customs of Deedlit's kind never ceased to amaze him with their respect and love for nature and each other.  
  
'If only humans could find the purity in life. Then there would be no war… and we could finally live in peace.' Parn mused as he met Deedlit's tired yet proud eyes.   
  
A group of ten or so elven priests and priestesses had come into their bedroom to perform the ceremony. Usually, Deedlit informed him, that the ritual took place out in nature, but unnecessary movement of Deed and the younger child was very risky.  
  
When all was done Parn returned to his wife's side. Looking down on her soft features Parn brushed back a strand of hair that seemed to hang in her face.  
  
"What's on your mind stranger?" She smiled. He had been away for most of the day. Shifting the baby in her arms she turned her face back to Parn. He didn't answer her; he continued to stare down on her. Almost unsure of herself, Deedlit raised her free arm to touch his face, similar to how he was caressing her soft cheeks.  
  
"You know that I know you're up to something." She smiled. "And you look worried, do you want to talk about it?" She added wishing he would open up to her.   
  
Parn couldn't bare to lie to her so he pulled away. Moving a bit from their bed, he went to look on Teseus. Pulling the sleeping baby up gently into his arms he returned to the bed and sat next to Deed.   
  
"Please won't you tell me?" She pleaded looking once again at him and their sleeping child in his arms.  
  
"Deed… I." Parn started out but was stopped as little Teseus began to squirm and cry in his arms. Giving Deedlit a helpless smile, she laughed.   
  
"We need to work on your fathering skills." Deedlit smiled as she let the topic drop and switched children with her husband. Slowly Teseus began to quiet down and returned to a peaceful sleep sucking on his chubby little thumb.  
  
While Deedlit cradled Teseus, Parn held the tiny Ghim in his large arms. The baby opened its eyes and gave a small smile up at his parent.  
  
"I think he likes you better." Deedlit yawned as she let her head rest on Parn's shoulder. "Ghim wasn't one to warm up to an elf anyway." She mused out loud.  
  
"That's not true Deed. Ghim was just to proud to admit that it took a beautiful elf like you to break an age old prejudice." Parn stated.   
  
A silence fell between the couple as they silently sat holding their children. Parn was becoming edgy. He never liked long periods of silence, especially when he wanted to ask her so many questions. Would be alright till he came back, was she really going to slowly die because of the complications of his loving her… it was almost like he was killing her. She always ended up suffering because of him. And it was tearing him up inside. Even though she was the strongest woman he knew, there were even some limits any body could not take.  
  
"My father said something… didn't he?" She asked flat out.   
  
"Deed?"  
  
"You're definitely worried, I can feel it Parn. We're connected remember?" She murmured as she snuggled closer to him. "You can't keep me in the dark all the time. And if you try I'll just get up out of this bed and follow you."  
  
"Deed, I don't mean to keep things from you… and I don't like to do it either." He sighed. "I'm going to drop off these two and we'll continue this conversation." Parn stated as he stood and let Deedlit kiss the two babies before he took them over to their cribs.  
  
Once he returned Deedlit had already rolfed the pillows that had once propped her up against the headboard and was lying comfortably under the covers.  
  
"Ok, so talk." She smiled patting the vacant spot on the bed. Parn quickly tended to his nightly routines and in no time was under the covers holding Deedlit close. It was this time of the entire day that Parn felt the most at ease. With her in his arms nothing could happen.  
  
"Have I told you that I love you?"  
  
"Yes, several times, so will you just let me know what new adventure we're embarking on?" She sighed as she rested her head on his strong chest. As she did his hands began to finger the outline of her elven ears.  
  
"Deed, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Is that all? I'm just tired is all. It's not easy having children you know. Let alone a Human's children." She playfully smiled.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry that it was so hard on you."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I am not sorry at all. We have two wonderful children of our own. Sure two will be hard to deal with, but we'll manage." She said optimistically.  
  
"But what if Ghim doesn't get better? And what if you get weaker? What will I do with out you Deed?" Parn asked not wanting to look into her eyes. But he had to. Swiftly shifting he was looking down on her now. Propped up on his elbows Parn looked into Deedlit's wise eyes.  
  
"I have to make sure you all are healthy and safe. Please don't be difficult about this. I'm doing this with Orson, and that's final." He tried to put up a serious 'I'm not taking a no' face. "Please Deedlit, let me do this." He said before kissing her.  
  
-  
  
"Are you ready Orson?" Parn asked as he saddled up the horses they would be using.  
  
"Yes, everything is packed for the journey." The quiet berserker replied as he waved goodbye to his long time partner Sheris.  
  
"Well don't worry about a thing here Parn. I'll watch Deed for you. But you better get back soon. She's not one to sit around for anything." The red head smiled as she stood on in front of the Elven palace.  
  
"Oh, I forgot something." Parn said quickly handing Sheris his horse's reigns. "I'll only be a minute." He shouted back to Orson as Parn ran back into the palace.  
  
Entering their room Parn saw the silhouette of his wife resting against the large balcony railings.  
  
"Deed." Parn said in a slightly angry and worried tone. "I told you to wait. I was going to come back up and see you before I left."  
  
"I know. It's just that I wanted to see you for as long as possible."  
  
"Deed." He shook his head and helped her to a chair. "Will you be ok from here?" He asked kneeling before her.  
  
"Only if you come back to me soon." She whispered.  
  
"I will. I promise you."  
  
"And no reckless stuff. I have two babies here that had better get to know their father, or else… I'll kill you my self." She laughed at those last words.  
  
"Alright Deed." He smiled as he caught her lips for one last kiss.  
  
"Now get out of here." She said pushing him away before he saw the tears escape from her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He assured her and then the door closed.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Orson." Parn started the conversation out, as they got further away from Deedlit and her home. "Why do you suppose that no one's wanted to go after this root before? I mean... if it can do everything the elves claim, it should have been attained long ago?"  
  
"I don't know. Only that were we're headed it will be a long journey. But one that I am more than willing to take in order for me to feel again."  
  
"Don't worry. We're not leaving until you're healed as well." Parn assured his companion as they continued onward. It was strange to him not having Deedlit accompany him. She had always guarded his back in all their previous adventures, and he was always grateful for that. She was so much a part of his life now… a part that he would do anything for. Even returning to the one place he never wanted to see ever again… Marmo. The accursed island.  
  
As they reached the exit of the Forest of No Return, Parn was greeted with an anxious dragon sniffing him.  
  
"Ok- we missed you too." Parn smiled as he dismounted and petted the dragon's long nose. "We need your help once again friend. Can you take us to Marmo?" Parn asked the dragon as Orson unpacked the horses.  
  
A snort from the dragon was taken as a yes.  
  
"That's a good dragon. When Deedlit gets better she'll be happy to see you again. And you'll have more playmates once Teseus and Ghim get older." Parn chuckled envisioning the large red dragon causing havoc with his two children right in the middle of it all.  
  
'Why? Oh Why did I become a father?' he asked himself just thinking of the problems they'd face.  
  
In no time they were ready to go as the dragon flapped it's wings and lifted off effortlessly into the air.  
  
'Onward to Marmo, and then back home… just wait my love. I'll be back soon.' He said as he watched the forest grow smaller and smaller to the human eye. 'I'll return to you.' 


	12. Breaking through Emotions

A/N: Well it's been a while- but never fear, I haven't forgotten about the world of Lodoss just yet. I suppose I owe you all an apology for waiting so long to update. GOMEN!  
  
Things have been hectic, also a case of writer's block came over me. Was it really writer's block or just plain laziness…. God only knows.   
  
But long story short- I'm back and if you're still willing to give it a read- we're back in business ;  
  
Thanks for sticking with me and bugging me occasionally from time to time- I appreciate the reviews! They are the best part of writing- having others enjoy my crazy ideas…   
  
-  
  
'Onward to Marmo, and then back home… just wait my love. I'll be back soon.' He said as he watched the forest grow smaller and smaller to the human eye. 'I'll return to you.'  
  
From above the ground on a dragon the journey that had seemed like forever was done in mere hours. This was the second time both of the men had stepped foot on the cursed island. Once again Parn was not here for any sort of enjoyment. Although the mission timelines were more lax this time around, Deedlit's life was still on the line.  
  
As he dismounted from the dragon Parn couldn't help but shutter as the memories of carrying out of the broken and crumbling temple Deedlit's nearly lifeless body. He vowed to never have to see her like that again. This was a promise he intended to keep even if it meant his life.  
  
"So Orson, what do you think?" Parn asked taking in the surrounding area. The landscape had seemingly changed in the time since their forces had left the island. Kardis the destroyer still held a powerful grasp over the lands, none of the king's men wanted to even try and bring human civilization to these shores. Thus it was decided to leave Marmo be as it was intended.   
  
"It is not a pleasant place to reside, however once our mission is complete, we may return to the green haven of the elves."  
  
"I can't wait to return." Parn sighed as his thoughts turned back to his wife and children. While he was fighting his way into the temple to save Deedlit's life and to stop the evil wizard from destroying all of Lodoss, Parn's mind had never envisioned them with a family in only such a short time.   
  
Shaking his head, Parn cleared his mind of the wonderful distractions. He had come here for a reason. His once headstrong streak seemed to return as he reached for his pack still on their transportation.  
  
"Don't worry boy, we'll get out of here soon." He comforted the weary dragon at his side. By the large animal's movements and very demeanor, Parn could tell Deedlit's trusty pet didn't like their current location any more than they did. "Now, Deedlit's father and a scholar gave me the directions to the area where the root was fabled to grow."  
  
"We must be careful Parn. Who knows what we could encounter, and it is just the two of us this time around."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, the two men and the dragon began the hike. They had not gotten very far when the cries for help echoed in the air. Putting away the book, and drawing his sword, both Parn and Orson rushed to the voice's aid.  
  
-  
  
"Deed, can I ask you a question?" Sheris asked as the two women sat amongst the serene walls of the bedroom. The morning sun had risen to midday level, as Deedlit rested against the headboard of bed. A hungry baby fed from Deedlit's breast as Sheris sat to her friend's side holding a very talkative and content Teseus. The morning after the boys had left was slowly progressing. Since Deedlit had been ordered to bed rest by her father, even to the point that she was barred from leaving her room, the two friends decided to spend the morning talking.  
  
"What is it Sheris?" Deed inquired looking up from her more elven looking child in her arms. "You've been very quiet since the boys left. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Deed, it's about…" Sheris began struggling to find the words to express her feelings. For once the red haired woman didn't know exactly what to say. Her friend's actions made Deedlit smile a little. Usually Sheris was not one to hold back an idea or opinion. Many battles of words had been fought between the two women, however that was all in the past.  
  
"Sheris." Deed shifted the baby that had seemingly finished feeding to reach out and touch her friend's hand. The gesture of support made the red head sigh. "You know you can tell me anything. I assure you that no one else will hear what you want to say except me… well no one else that can actually understand you that is." The she elf gave a soft chuckle as Teseus seemingly wanted in on the chance to converse with his mother.  
  
"Deed, what is real love like?" Sheris finally had gotten up the courage to speak. Normally talking about her feelings to someone else never happened. Sheris was to type to mostly stick to her own thoughts, and keep her emotions contained to herself. However the feelings inside had not gone away like they usually would. Maybe it was the environment, maybe it was a little bit of jealousy deep down in side of her- whatever the reason, Sheris couldn't keep them quiet. She needed help.  
  
"What?" Deed was somewhat caught off guard by the serious tone of Sheris' voice. "Real love?" She inquired, getting a nod from her friend. Sheris set the baby in her arms down on the bed. Extending a finger to gently poke the little button nose, she allowed Teseus' chubby fingers to grab hold of her finger and squeal with excitement.   
  
"Yes, what you and Parn have… real love." Sheris smiled down at the baby and his large blue eyes. "I'm just so confused. I thought I was in love with someone before, but I'm not sure it was real love. And now… now…"  
  
"Real love isn't something to be confused about. Your heart will tell you, show you the way. Especially when you have found the other half of your soul." Deedlit spoke with a wise tone.  
  
"But I really thought I was…" Sheris stopped and looked back up at Deedlit's face, feeling a bit guilty. "I thought I was in love with Parn for the longest time. Not any more!" She quickly said with a blush. "I was so sure he was the one I had been looking for. Then I saw how the two of you reacted to each other. I didn't stand a chance." She smiled. "And now. I've been at Orson's side for so long. We've shared some of the hardest moments together, yet I never felt this way about him until now."  
  
"The tight grasp that the spirit of fury and rage has on his soul is lessened when you are within these spiritual borders. He is stronger now as well." Deedlit explained as she adjusted her dress, and wiped Ghim's mouth with a small towel, after he had stopped nursing. "I've noticed it too. Orson has been able to express more feeling that I had ever thought to see from him."  
  
Sheris nodded once again as words seemed to be difficult to find. The small sliver of emotion in Orson lately had her mind and heart in a whirlwind. If this was real love, the kind Deed and Parn had found in each other, she was anxious and yet a bit frightened to experience more of this all too foreign emotion.  
  
"He loves you." Deedlit's voice broke her out of her internal thoughts. "Orson always has, but he just could not respond to you."  
  
"But how can you be so sure? I mean we've been together for so long…"  
  
"Love is something that can break all rules and logic." Deed stopped her. She and Parn had learnt that lesson the hard way. An elf and human union was so very rare in their world, yet the love they shared was stronger than any prejudice they had faced. Sheris saw the meaning behind her friend's words and smiled. "I'm sure whatever the feelings your are experiencing inside are the beginnings of…" Her encouraging comment was halted abruptly as another wave of pain seeped through her body. This time it was not only physical pain, but also a mental feeling that something was not going well with Parn. Quickly handing him over to Sheris Deedlit sunk down into bed and whimpered.  
  
"Deed, what is it? Deed?" Sheris asked as the tiny bundle in her arms now began to cry being handed away from his mother's arms so quickly.  
  
"It's nothing… it'll pass soon." She said as she clutched the pillow trying to ease the throbbing ache.  
  
"Are you sure? Deedlit, maybe I should go get one of those healers. What's wrong?" As much as Deed tried to assure Sheris she was fine, the red head wouldn't listen. Getting up with Ghim still crying, she quickly went out into the hall to find someone. In no time Deedlit had another group of elven healers at her side.  
  
"Just what exactly is wrong with her?" Sheris asked of Deed's mother. The older elven woman, who slowly rocked a slumbering Teseus, motioned for the human to follow her out of the room.  
  
"Her body is still in shock from having these two." The woman said as she looked from the grandchild him her arms to the recently clamed Ghim held by Sheris. "I'm not exactly what the healers know, except that without that root to be ground into some sort of tea or medicine, my baby will slowly die."  
  
Sheris knew something was wrong with Deedlit, but nothing that could be described as fatal. Holding Ghim to her a little tighter, she closed her eyes for a moment. Parn would be devastated…  
  
"They won't fail." She said with a feeling of confidence. "Parn won't let it come to that." Sheris knew this for a fact. Never had Parn failed when Deedlit had counted on him so greatly. Remembering this determination to save her the last time, he was more than willing to go to his death without so much as a sword. Parn would not fail.  
  
-  
  
Back inside the bedroom, Deed lingered between sleep and wakefulness as the healers left her some herbs to take. Her mind was not on herself at the moment. Something in her mind told he that Parn was in trouble. The link they shared was being tested, never before had they tried to communicate over such a large distance. As much as she wanted to talk to him, it was enough that she could feel him through the bond. Something was wrong…once again he was put in danger because of her. Never before had Deedlit felt so helpless. Summoning the forest spirits around her, Deedlit prayed that they could aid Parn if he needed them.  
  
"Be safe my love." She whispered before exhaustion over came her and Deedlit slipped into a much-needed slumber.  
  
-  
  
"HELP!" the shouts continued to ring in their ears. As both men rushed through the brush and nearly dead looking vegetation, they soon came to the source of the cries.  
  
Before them among a pool of sinking sands was the figure of a shapely woman calling out for assistance. Her frightened eyes looked up to meet the two strangers who suddenly appeared.  
  
"Help me, please!" She begged as she continued to sink beneath the ground. Stretching out her arm towards them she struggled to get herself out of the sands that wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Orson, do you have any rope or anything?" Parn asked assessing the situation. He knew that if one of them tried to go into the sands, they would also meet a similar fate. Orson looked around the area and spotted a vine like plant growing on a near by tree. Cutting apiece loose from it's growing tract, Orson stepped up beside Parn. The two seasoned warriors looked at each other as Parn decided to act.  
  
"Orson, can you pull us back in?" The free knight asked his friend before jumping in. A nod from his traveling companion was all Parn needed as he grabbed an end and jumped into the dangerous sands as far as he could. The weight of his body weighted down with armor only caused him to sink faster than either men expected. Neither did it help that the woman, who was now clutching to him, wasn't staying still. The added movement sent them deeper and deeper into the mess.   
  
Orson strained to pull the two out of the sinking pit. The vine he held was slowly snapping and he could feel the time slipping away. Sooner than he expected the vine broke as the woman screamed again right into Parn's ear. As he felt himself sinking deeper, panic began to seep into his mind.  
  
'No, it can't end this way… I have to save Deedlit… Deed!' He told himself as he felt a warmth surround him. Opening his eyes that he didn't even remember closing, Parn could see tiny spirits doing their best to fight against the sands. Orson saw the two slowly emerge from the ground and couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
The woman who was still in Parn's arms stopped screaming when they began to rise instead of sink. A look that could be described as irritation crossed her face and without warning from within the sands large arm like appendages sprang forth. Quickly grabbing a hold of Parn's legs, the spirit's work was nearly worthless in seconds. If things could not look any worse, Orson was also thrown into the pit by yet another arm grabbing a hold of his legs. Before either knew what was happening the sands had swallowed them.  
  
Coughing out the sand that had gotten into his mouth, Parn slowly came back to reality. A painful throbbing came from his head, for some reason it was like a signal for him to awaken from his temporary sleep. Groaning as he slowly tried to move, Parn heard footsteps come closer to where he laid.  
  
His eyes finally cleared and darkness surrounded him. To his side, he could see his unconscious partner also on the ground. Blinking twice Parn finally noticed that although they were alive, he could not move his arms or legs.  
  
"Awake so soon?" Came the voice of the woman who had been calling for aid not to long ago. However her tone was no longer one of pleading, but a sharp and menacing tone. "Who are you that you can summon spirits to your aid?" The woman asked again as she used her foot to push Parn onto his back. "Well? What are outsiders doing on Kardis' Island?"  
  
Parn could only look up at the woman who was dressed in a black cloak. If he had not been assured by Wort, that Karla was contained, he could have sworn he was seeing her before him. The dark hair, dark eyes, this woman just radiated darkness around her.  
  
"If you will not tell me what you want here, then I will just kill you both and get it over with." She said as she reached down for Parn's sword. Unsheathing it she turned back to the blue eyes man at her feet. "You must be a powerful shaman to have spirits come to your aid and break my sleep spell. No matter, I'll just be done with you now."  
  
-  
  
A/n: I promise that I won't keep you waiting another month or so the next chapter. I actually want to finish this fic rather quickly. I have tons of other story ideas just bugging me to play with.  
  
Until next time- 


	13. Unlikely Help

A/N: Hello again, and welcome back for another installment of Lodoss War fic I just want to thank you all for the reviews! I really am surprised at the numbers- so thank you! (PS- keep them coming in they amuse me greatly)  
  
Anyway, nothing new here... well nothing remotely interesting anyway. Except for this new chapter. That's all you care about right now, desu ka. So I'll jump straight in – enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"If you will not tell me what you want here, then I will just kill you both and get it over with." She said as she reached down for Parn's sword. Unsheathing it she turned back to the blue eyes man at her feet. "You must be a powerful shaman to have spirits come to your aid and break my sleep spell. No matter, I'll just be done with you now."  
  
-  
  
Orson found himself in a veil of darkness. The void's silence and a coldness that lingered in the stale air all added to his uneasiness. As the berserker tried to meditate in his current state a bright light flashed before him. Momentarily blinded, Orson was unable to witness the three figures approaching.  
  
"Who... who are you?" He asked as his eye sight began to slowly clear.  
  
"Orson," three separate voices called to him at once. When his eyes cleared there before him stood three separate visions. Nearest to him stood the spirit of fury that had possessed his soul and plagued him for years. The other was an unmistakable form of Kardis the destroyer. The third vision was less clear than the others. It was definitely female, from the voice he hear calling his name.  
  
There was something else about the woman half hidden in the shadows that made him want to go to her. As he moved, a sudden strain on his arm held him back. Turning his head away from the hidden woman, Orson saw the chains that held him to both the spirits and now Kardis' spell.  
  
Continuing to fight against the bonds that held him, Orson was suddenly more determined to no longer let himself be tied down then ever before in his memory. Hearing the familiar voice again it dawned on Orson who was calling to him.  
  
'Sheris...' He whispered recognizing her form as the woman in the shadows. She was calling him... through it all she had been the constant in his unfeeling life. Quick to anger, but Sheris was never prone to stop loving, even if she tried to keep inside herself.  
  
Not willing to leave her now, Orson fought with everything he had inside to break the hold of the two dark forces. Both the spirit of fury and Kardis' forces battle for his soul, yet in the end, he was determined to win the fight for himself and the one he loves...  
  
-  
  
Parn could do very little against the woman who drew closer with his own sword above her head. Her evil looking eyes took aim at his neck. For the first time in his life he actually felt failure and despair creep up on him. He knew that if he died here, Deedlit would become a widow, and surely die soon afterwards.  
  
That was something he had never let cross his mind so clearly until this very moment. They had come so far thinking only of easy success and nothing of the magnitude of their current situation.  
  
'I can't let things end this way... spirits of the forest, please... I don't ask for much, because I know you have already given me all the treasures a man deserves... but I beg you... I can't fail her.'  
  
Closing his eyes, Parn tried to relax his spirit like Deedlit had shown him during his trials in the forest in order to further his connection with any of the spirits that resided on the desolate island. Without Deedlit near him, or her reassuring voice in his mind, Parn felt lost and everything he had learnt seemed to seep out of his mind.  
  
As the follower of Kardis prepared for a clean slice of the sword, neither she nor Parn noticed the other man's eyes open suddenly. Breaking free from the spell the witch had placed on both men, Orson was quickly on his feet and with the back of his hand knocked the woman on the back of the head.  
  
Parn heard the woman collapse with a thud to the ground before him, and his sword dropping as well before his face. With a sigh, Parn felt the spell binding his limbs release and he was quickly to his feet.  
  
"Orson?" Parn said both in a shocked and grateful tone. "How did you break her spell?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself." Orson said with a sigh and a tone that Parn clearly recognized as confusion as well.  
  
"Orson? Are you feeling alright?" Parn asked looking concerned at his friend's face. Instead of the normal emotionless face and voice, Orson looked like a very different person.  
  
"I... I feel strange." Orson admitted not understanding the new rush of emotions he was feeling. "I actually feel..."  
  
"Could the evil spirit's power over you have faded? But how?" Parn asked both amazed and somewhat relieved that his friend seemed to finally have broken from the evil spirit's clutches. However, he could not comprehend how the events had taken place. After all the shamans and mystic healers they had searched out and questioned, suddenly unexpected the berserker was now in control.  
  
"We can figure things out later, I have a feeling you want to continue our search so we can return to your wife... I too have some one I need to get back to." Orson said thinking of the light that had brought him out of Kardis' spell. While in the darkness after sinking below the sands, the thought of not seeing his red headed companion again was something he was not willing to accept. Musing over the idea that it was Sheris that had made him beat the demons of Kardis. Not wanting to side track their mission with maybes and thoughts of his own issues, Parn and he decided to search around the strange lair of Kardis' priestess.  
  
While the woman was unconscious, the duo found that there was a vast collection of herbs and roots in some sort of storeroom. Returning to the area where they had been kept, they found that the woman was now awake and struggling against the rope, they had tired her arms with.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" She nearly screamed at the two men as they approached her. "I will not allow you to destroy what Kardis has created!"  
  
"Calm down, we meant no harm to you or to your goddess." Parn stated as he approached and knelt by the woman's side. "We didn't mean to trespass here, but we are in search of a root." Parn added as he pulled out a short dagger.  
  
"It is supposed to be found only here on this island." Orson added as he too came nearer to the woman.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Parn said seeing her eyes go wide at the sight of the dagger in his hand. "If we let you go and promise to leave afterwards, will you help us find this root?" A nod from the woman gave Parn hope that she knew what they were searching for here on Marmo. Freeing her from her ropes, the woman instantly pulled away from both men. Looking at them with a little less hatred, yet still contempt; she motioned them to follow her.  
  
"So it was not you then who called the spirits of the forest?" The woman asked as she opened a large book of spells once they entered a study. The massive books were in a strange language and both Parn and Orson were relying on her help.  
  
"It was Deedlit, I suppose. That would have been the only logical answer since I cannot summon anything without her strength and support." Parn said as he watched the dark figure stare up at his circlet once again.  
  
"She is an elf then?" The woman's reply seemed a bit shocked at first. However, that was the normal reaction to learning about the union of an Elf and human. "She was weakened in childbirth then?"  
  
"How... how did you know?" Parn asked amazed that the woman could somehow understand their situation.  
  
"It's simple. You wear an Elven circlet, and you risked journeying to Kardis' island for a rare herb. It is a powerful root, and should take away all the ill symptoms of her difficult delivery... take it and leave."  
  
"That's it?" Orson said with disbelief welling inside him. They had surprisingly had to overcome fewer hurdles than expected in this trip.  
  
"It doesn't matter... all that matters is that we get this back to the forest in time." Parn said looking to his companion. "Thank you priestess. I know Kardis is not always our friend, but I will always remember your kindness."  
  
"Kardis is not always represented by the evil in this world, remember that. You may think that one bad egg makes us all that way... without darkness there can be no light." Nodding at her words, Parn and Orson took the offered root in a pouch, and were able to escape the underground caves of the priestess.  
  
'Hang on Deedlit, I have it. I have it and we're on our way.' 


	14. Healing Root

  
  
A/N: 

Well. I have to say once again this fic got pushed to the side. However, I'm finishing it this weekend. So there will be an epilogue up soon to round it up. Apologies go for the wait, and thanks go for the reviews.

I don't have much to say... but enjoy!

-

Chapter 14  
  
'Hang on Deedlit, I have it. I have it and we're on our way.'  
  
-  
  
"She's lost consciousness again hasn't she?" A worried red headed woman asked the stoic looking elderly Elven woman. The queen of the elves sat silently stroking her daughter's long silken hair on the bed sheet. Sitting down on the bed opposite from Deedlit's mother, Sheris took Deed's hand in her own.  
  
"You probably don't want to hear this right now, especially from a human and all... but Deed's been through worse." Sighing, Sheris remembered so many incidents where Deed came face to face with trouble. However there was always something behind the strength of the she elf- if she ever got in over her head, which didn't happen that often because the elf could prove mightier and smarter than any mortal woman Sheris had known, there was a force that would never fail her.  
  
"Parn won't fail her. He loves her too much to fail her now. You know, they really are perfect for each other..." Turning from looking down at Deedlit's peaceful slumbering face, Sheris made eye contact with the elder elf. "I know the history between our races have not been on the best of terms, but you have to believe in the power of the human heart. Deedlit does."  
  
"I've realized her love of that human for some time now. I always feared that she would go off into the human world and bring home some ruffian..." The queen forced a smile while tears trickled down her face. Sheris was stuck by the pure emotion she felt swarming in the room. She had only seen Deedlit tear up occasionally, however for such an elf to express such an open emotion.  
  
Moving her free hand to reach out and comfort the distraught woman, Sheris realized how very much alike the two races were. A mother was still a mother no matter if human or elf. Squeezing the elven woman's hand, Sheris debated on what next to say. Yet, she didn't get a chance to speak, because the other woman continued.  
  
"I know you must think I hate you all for being humans, but the truth was I knew she was too stubborn to settle for the life here. It's just hard for a mother to let go to a child she's raised. It seems only yesterday she was my little baby running through the forests and scaring the clerics in the library. And now... now she's..."  
  
"If it means anything to you, lots of human mothers go through that also. It just shows you that there are so many similarities between our races. And if it makes you feel any better, you haven't lost Deedlit. You've, well you've gained a larger family with Parn and the twins... You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"It's hard to admit that old ways of thinking are just that... old and out dated. Deedlit knew we could communicate with mortals, and that they could even teach us things... I know this now. Thank you, I really needed the reassurance."  
  
Knowing how hard it must have been for the proud woman to say that, Sheris could only smile. Squeezing the queen's hand once more before getting up, Sheris left the mother and daughter alone.  
  
-  
  
The dragon's wings cut through the air smoothly as it pushed itself to the limit. Knowing that its mistress was in pain and awaiting their return, he worked his hardest to get her partners back as soon as he could.  
  
"Boy, you're going too fast." Parn shouted as loudly as he could. For the past hour, the dragon had been pushing hard, a little too hard. The two men tightly held on to the ropes attached to the speeding dragon. "I know you're worried. I am too, but we're going to fall off if you keep up this speed."  
  
The dragon listened and quickly diminished speed, so that his passengers would not fall. Looking back every so often, the large creature double-checked to make sure both his riders were still accounted for.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry." Parn said giving the dragon a reassuring pat. Turning his head a bit, Parn looked to see if Orson was all right. The silent man behind him seemed especially troubled after the day's events. The new feelings Orson was experiencing were amazing. The control of the spirits of rage seemed to have been loosening ever since they had fallen into the underground cavern.

"I know, Deed's a fighter. How are you holding up?"

"I... I feel so strange." Orson admitted. Ever since the fall, the visions I fought with inside seem to have allowed a break in the berserker control." Orson continued. He didn't understand why, or how- may be it was just coming into contact with the root they had sought- or it could have just been a weak point for the spirits within the darkness of the cave. Either way, he was allowed this time of emotional freedom.

As he clutched the roped that tied them to the large flying lizard, he thought to himself, 'I have to get back before this wears off... I have so much to tell Sheris...'

When the dragon landed outside the forest, a band of Elves was waiting their return. Motioning the two humans to enter, they quickly mounted horses and galloped through the woods to the palace.

"How is Deedlit? Are the babies aright as well?" Parn called out to one of the riders.

"We know not, the King sent us out here before any more news could be given to us." The lead Elf said as Parn pushed his horse to full speed and set the pace for the others.

Jumping off the horse before it even had a chance to slow down, Parn ran up the steps with root in hand. Passing the many clerics and healers gathered in the palace, Parn went straight for their room. That's were he had left his family in the care of the Elven healers.

"I brought the root, how is she? Will this work? What do we have to do? Can I see her? Is she any better?" Parn bombarded Deed's father with questions once they met outside her door. Parn couldn't hold back his anxiety anymore. His composure was about to break if this didn't work.

"Calm yourself young one." The King said taking the offered root from Parn's shaking hands. Passing it off to the healers, the King took Parn's large and rough hands into his own slender toned ones. "I had faith in you my son. Humans do have much to tech us, not many of us would be brave enough to explore the darkened lands of that place... it seems that we Elves still have much to learn from the human heart... now go to her... your family is waiting young one."

Parn was glad to see the two women sitting at Deedlit's side as he entered the room. The room had felt like a living tomb before, when she was laid there alone. The paleness of her skin only fed the image of her lying on her deathbed.

Instead, she only looked asleep with her mother holding her hand. Sheris sat next to the Queen of the Elves, and that's what surprised him. The elderly Elf that had been so standoffish against the humans, Parn in particular was now taking support from none other than something she despised.

Not really wanting to break the moment, Parn tried to quietly make his way to the bedside. Sheris was the first to notice him draw nearer. Shedding his armor quickly, Parn moved closer to the bed. His simple tunic underneath his armor was soiled still with the sands that he and Orson had survived.

Before he got a chance to say anything, the elderly Elf woman stood and walked over to him. The whirl of fabric was almost like a blur in his eyes as she embraced him tightly.

"I'm so glad you returned. In addition, I'm sorry... it was wrong of me to doubt your love for my daughter. Humans are much stronger than we in many ways, I can't thank you enough my son."

Parn was taken back by the sudden acceptance from his strongest critic in the Elven community. He didn't know what to say to the unexpected acceptance, and welcome from Deedlit's mother. Allowing her to embrace him, Parn thanked her in a hushed voice. It meant a great deal for him to finally gain her approval to his relationship with Deed.

"I know now, that I was letting my prejudices towards your kind cloud my vision. You truly are wonderful creatures; you let your heart guide you, while we lock them behind walls and barriers. She saw that in you from the start, and you did not disappoint her."

"I will never fail her ever again; I made that promise to her long ago. I love your daughter, and I thank the goddesses everyday I am able to share my life with her and our sons." Parn told the woman as she let go of him.

"The healers will be in soon, take care of her. I know now that you can. And she'll be happier than she ever could have been here."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me... to us." Parn said as he watched the two women leave the room. Taking a deep breath, Parn continued to the bed next to his wife.

"Deedlit." He called to her as he sat at her side. Affectionately stroking her cheek, Parn wished she would open her eyes to him. The movement on her chest beneath the silken sheets assured him she was still with him. Over on the other side of the bed, his two children slept peacefully.

The silence was broken with the soft whimpers of Ghim, now walking up and need attention. Parn moved swiftly to the baby's bed, and carefully picked him up.

Slowly rocking the tiny bundle in his arms,

He was so engrossed in rocking his son that he didn't notice the movement from the doorway until the elf was standing at his side.

"You seem to fit the role of father quite well." The old elf's voice spoke quietly looking at the two. The complete opposites of the physical traits made the King smile.

Parn looked up from the baby in his arms. "I still can't believe they are mine. That we could have created such beauty from our love."

"The little one will be fine. Our healers have made an herbal supplement for him. Other than that he is just following the Elven body type." The king produced a bottle full of a clear liquid. "So few of us are born, often times the babies are just too weak to survive. It's about time we get a little strength into our bloodlines. I remember when Deedlit was born. She had us worried."

Parn took the bottle and nursed the baby while he listened to the king's story.

"And she hasn't changed a bit. Still the lively child I raised with my own hands. I'm sure your parents felt the same way. And now young one, it will be the both of yours task to raise these two."

"I think we're up to the challenge." Parn smiled. "We've fought dragons, and wizards, children shouldn't be a problem."

"You say that now..." The King said with a slight chuckle. If he didn't know any better being around these humans did make it easier to express emotions Elves usually kept within themselves.

The knock at the door and the entrance of three robed Elves interrupted the conversation. The came up to their leader and produced a pouch.

"We followed the old text, all you need to do is give it to her. We've already brewed a batch of the herbs. Once she awakens she needs to drink a cup every hour for the next day or two."

"And this will make her all better? Just like that?"

"There is no other herbal remedy that can heal inside illness better than this root. We need to replenish her body with vital vitamins lost during childbirth..."

Parn nodded putting his trust in the Elven healers. Deedlit's father took the tea and pouch from the others and ushered them out of the room.

"I will leave my daughter in your care once again." He said setting the items on the table next to where Deedlit slept. "Do you need any help?" He asked before he left. Parn shook his head as he took the empty bottle from the baby in his arms.

Setting a now yawning Ghim next to his brother, Parn returned to his wife's side. Gently stroking her face, he called to her.

--

It felt as if she had been drifting for days within the constant dull throb of pain. She didn't want to be there. No, instead she would rather have been with her family. That thought brought warmth to her heart.

'I have my own family now... Parn and two sons... I can't be lying here like this... my body may be weak, but I know my spirit can take much more than this...' Calling on her inner strength, Deedlit commanded her body to wake. That was when she heard his voice.

"Deedlit..." His voice echoed in her mind. He was calling to her.

'Parn.' Her heart replied.

"Deedlit, I need you here with me love. You're going to be all right... please let me see your beautiful eyes..."

Slowly Deed pushed herself out of the drifting pain, and back to the world, she loved. The place where she could live happily with her family.

-

Parn placed a kiss to her lips, gently trying to coax her out of slumber. They had told him she lost consciousness some time ago. However, he was not going to give up. Deedlit would fight, and come back to him and their sons.

As if by magic, Parn felt her lips move against his deepening the kiss.

His eyes opened quickly and he pulled back a bit to see her eyes sparkling even through the pain.

"So it does work. I guess fairy tales aren't all false." Parn smiled with relief. His eyes were overjoyed to see her move, even the little bit she could.

"I'm glad you're back where you belong." Deedlit whispered up to her husband.

"Me too." He replied with another kiss. "Now, you have to drink this." He told her as he helped her to a sitting position. Slipping behind her, he rested her back against his shirt and helped her drink the hot tea.

"How many times do I have to drink this stuff?" Deedlit asked making a face after tasting the bitter flavor.

"One cup every hour. You need to replenish your body's minerals and things. Or that's what the healers said." He tried to explain.

"You're lucky you didn't have to go and get this thing." He continued as he set the empty cup down and told her of the trek.

"I knew you were calling. I gave all I had, Parn, don't ever do anything that stupid ever again!" She demanded thinking back to his near death experience with the sand pit.

"I thought you liked it when I did rash and stupid things." He replied only to get a light swat on the leg from his wife. "Your parents seem to have gotten use to me as well. I think they finally approve and accept us humans."

"That's good. I would have stayed with you either way." She sighed leaning closer up to him. "I think there's hope for humans and elves to live together. Each culture has so much to offer. And our family will only be one of many to unite them."


	15. Forever My King

"I think there's hope for humans and elves to live together. Each culture has so much to offer. And our family will only be one of many to unite them."

-

Epilogue:

"Momma!" The little boy around the age of five came running from down a gravel path. The beautiful she-elf, who knelt at a small garden outside a cozy wooden home, looked up in time to see the teary eyed child run at her. Flinging himself into her arms, the boy sniffled.

Deedlit smiled as she comforted her eldest son, Teseus. He looked so much like Parn, however the child was a little emotional- getting worked up over little things. She was use to finding the boy teary-eyed and crying into her chest, she didn't mind of course.

'He's such a gentle soul,' she mused to herself as she got the boy to calm down. Wiping his tears away with a silken cloth, Deedlit noticed her son's clothes were a bit damp.

"Teseus, what happened?" She asked holding him at arms length to get a better look at him. The brown haired, blue-eyed child did not seem to have any injuries, just a bit of dirt on his face and a damp tunic he wore.

"Ghim... Ghim..." The boys sniffled.

"What did your brother do this time?" She inquired. The two brothers got along most of the time, however they did get into their fair share of fights... especially with the local children.

After they had returned from the Elven Forest five years ago, the family decided to settle near the town they had been helping. Parn, Orson, and Slayn all helped construct a beautiful home a little way out of town. Next to the small forest with a stream, the family found home and began to raise their children in both the human and the Elven traditions.

The two boys, for doing everything together were turning out with quite different personalities. Teseus may have had Parn's human body type and looks, however he was truly not one meant for a warrior's life. He enjoyed playing in the nature surrounding the family's home. Teseus also was a constant at Deed's side, especially when she went to tend the small gardens that they planted behind the house. The little boy had also taken instantly to the family's pet dragon. When he was not with his parents, or family friends, the boy was playing with the large creature on the open plains surrounding the town.

Where Teseus made friends easy with the other children of the town, Ghim was another matter. Like a true elf, he was quiet and reserved for his age. This did not allow for him making too many friends in the town, and it did not really seem to bother the boy either. He much preferred to practice his shaman skills with the spirits as his mother had taught both boys. In sparing practices between the boys, Ghim was no match for the strength of the human physique and often resorted to using his ability to call spirits to his advantage.

"Teseus if you want my help, I have to know what your brother did." Deedlit said, even though she could probably guess what had happened. The small fights had increased since Teseus had tried to get his brother to join him and the other children for games. Ghim, who just wanted to meditate or do other things like read and talk with nature, would get frustrated at the pestering of the others. Since he still had a long way to learn about the ways of swordsmanship- Ghim stuck with his strengths. Both parents were amazed at his skills, and even concerned that Teseus would feel left out due to his troubles using the spirits.

"I just wanted to play tag with him and the others... I just wanted to show them he was fun and that he could play too." The boy sniffled. All he wanted to do was get his brother to play with his friends and be included into the children's games.

"Honey, you know your brother is different. He doesn't like to play those kinds of games..."

"But they make fun of him..."

"Ghim may look smaller and more different than the rest, but he's strong and can take care of himself." She smiled down on her son. "You have such a kind heart, don't worry. Your brother will come around in time." Deedlit assured him as she placed a kiss on his forehead. His response was to hug her tightly.

"Am I different too?" Teseus worriedly asked before letting go of his mother.

"You both are special and there are many people who love you; especially your father and I. You remember that." She instructed him as she let go of him, and stood up. "Your father should be home soon, we had better get dinner ready. Would you like to help?" She asked gathering the herbs and roots she had taken from the garden.

"YEAH!" The little boy cried, he was always happy to help his mother.

"But first, go change into some dry clothes."

-

The family's dinner was spread out on the wooden table in the center of the large kitchen area in no time. When the new family first officially moved into the house, they were surprised to see the town's people had fully furnished the home as a way of thanking the couple for all their help. Remembering all the trail rations they ate, and the attempts to cook over a small campfire made her thankful for the wood stove. It made cooking for four easier on all of them.

Teseus came sprinting into the house dressed in a new green hued tunic with fresh flowers in his hands. Placing them in a vase Deedlit had given him, the boy looked happily on the table with the flowers in the center.

"When is dad going to be home?" Teseus asked looking at the food as he sat in his chair ready to eat. The growing boy had an appetite almost as big as Parn's at times.

"They were just finishing up with the new grainery on the other end of town. He should be home soon." She assured him.

The door opening and closing made the boy even more excited. Rushing up from his seat, Teseus rushed to the door expecting to see his father. Instead, Ghim had entered.

"Is dad coming?" Teseus asked looking out the door.

"How should I know?" Ghim said quietly and entered the kitchen. After placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, his usual routine after coming home, the boy sat down in a chair. Placing his books underneath the chair, he sat in silence. He knew his brother had told his mother all about the small fight they had gotten into earlier. Expecting a grounding as the worst punishment, the boy was prepared for what ever they were going to say.

To his surprise, his mother continued to place food on the table as the three of them awaited the return of their father.

They did not have to wait long. The sun was still high in the sky, as Parn burst into the house with a cheerful "I'm Home." He was greeted as always with a hug from the oldest, he was always excited, Parn smiled.

'So much energy in him, just like I was... yet so different. Levelheaded and not as stubborn. Not exactly sure where that came from, both Deed and I are too stubborn for our own good at times.' He thought returning the hug.

After setting the boy down, Parn walked into the kitchen seeing his second son sitting quietly at the table. The hint of guilt was on the boy's usually solemn face. The human part of the little elven boy was always showing up, and that's what Parn enjoyed the most. His sons were unique, and that's why he loved them both. Parn patted his son on the head as he passed over towards his wife.

"And how is my lovely wife doing today?" He asked after a kiss.

"Just fine, but the food it going to get cold. You were a little late today." She smiled.

"Things didn't go as well as expected, but no more talk of work- how is my family?"

-

The meal was finished in no time- the two elder men shoveled in the food set before them, while Deedlit and Ghim ate at a slower pace.

The family then retired to the family's den before a gentle fire in the fireplace. Parn wrapped Deedlit in a blanket and hugged her to him, as the boys did their own activity. Ghim continued to read and waited for the scolding, however it never came. Teseus on the other hand talked about the day and his adventures with friends as his parents listened.

"So Ghim, what did you do all day?" Parn asked finally getting to say something after listening to Teseus.

"The same." The boy replied and returned to his books.

"And tomorrow?"

The boy looked up from his book. Accepting he wouldn't get much out of it if he was continually bothered by questions, he shut the book. Shrugging, he told his father he didn't have any plans.

"Great, how would you both like to visit your grandparents?" Parn asked. He and Deedlit had planned to spend the weekend alone- sort of an anniversary present from Deed's parents. After five long years of marriage and raising two energetic children, they wanted to be together with out the boys for once.

"You mean it?" Teseus asked.

"I don't think they would have suggested it if they were not serious." Ghim added looking at his parents.

"We want you both to go and learn about the forest together. Your grandfather is very knowledgeable in many things. And he will help both of you with your Elven skills." Deedlit added. "And you'll both have to work together." She stressed the 'together' looking at Ghim a little sternly.

"Yes mother." Ghim replied, knowing this was part of the punishment for being mean to his older brother and his friends.

"Well it's settled. We will drop you both off tomorrow morning. You can spend an entire week there and learn all you want."

-

Kissing both of the boys goodbye, Deedlit thanked her parents for watching the boys. Her mother insisted it was nothing and that the two of them needed a break.

Neither objected and soon the couple exited the forest where their transportation waited patiently. The large red dragon pickup both of his masters and took off back towards their home.

"It's nice having this place to ourselves." Parn said as he stretched and sat down in a chair near the fireplace.

"I just hope mother knows what she's getting into. Sheris says she'll never baby-sit for us again because of the ruckus they cased last time." Deedlit worried looking out the window towards the forest. "They are YOUR children after all. And they tend to get into as much trouble and more than you do good sir knight." She added with a kiss as she sat down in his lap.

"They'll be fine." Parn said and pulled her closer to him. "Deed... I need to ask you something. And I want you to be honest- no matter what, I need to know..."

"Parn? What is with the serious face? You know you can ask me anything- I hope you would know that by now, we have been together for over five years."

"Are you happy Deedlit?"

"What a stupid question." Deedlit replied playfully swatting at her husband. "Only a human would be so insecure. Don't you think I would tell you if I wasn't?"

"I guess I was a little stupid to be worried about that." He said after Deedlit gave him a powerful kiss. "But there's nothing you want, or need? Anything at all, name it and I'll move heaven and earth for you."

"You always were so caring. I guess that is where Teseus gets it from."

"And Ghim must be taking after his name sake... silent all the time, moody, not exactly the friendliest looking of people..." Parn smiled thinking about their sons.

"He'll get over it. Right now he just feels a little different. After all we are one of the first Elven families to live with humans." She pointed out trying to sound superior. However the face Parn made questioning her tone, caused her erupt into laughter.

"That's because you love humans... me especially." He replied with his own tone of confidence.

"Hum... maybe you're right..."She said as she straddled his hips in the chair. Looking deeply into those blue eyes she loved so much, she knew she would never want for anything more in her life.

"Well, now that I think about it... there is one thing I do need." She began poking gently at his chest.

"And what would that be?" He smiled seductively at her.

"Well, that would be nice too," she giggled as Parn began to kiss her neck and ears. "However, I think a new extension of the house is in order." Deedlit said.

"What?" Parn's current romantic mood stopped at the strange request.

"Well, where else will we put the nursery?" She asked with a pout.

"Deed?"

"And it better not be twins again. No more of that trouble. I want a normal pregnancy... maybe a girl this time." She added as she waited for Parn to wake up from his shock. "Parn? Did you hear me?"

Grapping her hands, Parn pulled her closer to him and pushed his hungry lips to hers.

"That was nice." She smiled as he let up so they could both breathe.

"Are you sure Deed?" He asked looking from her eyes to what he could see of her waist. As he looked over his wife, he found nothing out of the ordinary. She still looked almost the same as when he first met her. The only difference with Deedlit's appearance was instead of the short skirt, she wore a similar dress- only it was longer going to her knees instead of mid thigh.

"I'm sure. And she's a little way along." Deedlit smiled allowing Parn to touch her lower stomach. Placing her small hands over his, she gave him a reassuring squeeze. "This one seems to be much more behaved and she's probably going to have the body type of the elves."

"Thank the heavens, I don't ever want to go through nearly losing you ever again!" He said sternly. "But I thought we were being careful... I..."

"Parn, it's been five years. Besides, I want a little girl. We can't stop having children until then." She kissed his cheek.

"Deed... I'm still worried."

"Oh shush. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Therefore, you better get going on that extension. She's not going to wait forever you know."

"Oh I have to do I?" Parn kidded as he pulled her back to him chest, kissing the top of her head, he allowed his hands and lips to trail downwards...

-

The couple stared out the open window up at the gorgeous night sky. Thousands of stars were shining brightly down on them as they lay in bed wrapped together in a loving embrace.

"Parn, it's my turn to ask you something." Deedlit said as she sat up and looked down on him.

"What is it Deed?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"You asked me if I was content here... but what about you? Do you ever think of what life would have been... if you did something different?"

Reaching up to cup her cheek, Parn smiled lazily up to her.

"No." He answered still a bit tired from their activities. "I never have to think about the possibilities because I know I made the right choice. I married the woman I love, settled down with her and now we are on baby number three. I could not be any more content than I am when you are in my arms. I thought I wanted power and glory- however I found something better than ruling a kingdom."

"Parn, to me you will always be my king."

"And you, my queen." He whispered pulling her down to him again in a passionate kiss.

Forever-

A/n:

So, that's where I'll call it Owari! (The End)

Thanks for the reviews and support! It's been longer than expected, but I hope you enjoyed the wait and the fic.

Thanks again for the reviews, I enjoyed hearing that people liked the fic

Ja Ne


End file.
